Skins: The Fourth Generation
by CharlieD123
Summary: A new year at Roundview begins, seven teenagers will experience the highs and lows of teenage life. Hearts will be broken, and friendships will be forged. Set after gen 3, reccomended for fans of Naomily and The perfect storm ;
1. Everyone

**So it begins, another year at Roundview. **

**This is only my second fic, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. It's set after the end of generation three, and will have 9 chapters (Episodes)**

That's all there is to say really, the first is 'Everyone' which, obviously focuses on everyone, so enjoy!

* * *

Lily woke up late that day, her first day at Roundview College, arguably the worst College in England, hardly an exciting prospect. She got out of bed, got dressed, and walked outside to meet her best friend Sam, who she had known since childhood. She moved out of her house and shot a smile Sam's way, the sun caught Lily in a good light and Sam noticed that she looked different to how she looked at secondary school. Her slim build was flattered by the clothes she was wearing, and her long blonde hair pulled into a droopy side pony tail looked great, Sam always analysed her like this... probably a habit picked up from his... er... other habits.

_"Are we going then? or are we skiving like we used to back in the day?"_ Lily said, she had a great sense of humour. Sam laughed, and they started walking.

_"You do know back in the day was only six weeks ago Lily, hardly 'way back' is it?"_ Sam said, cynical as ever.

_"Well yeah, but still, we're always changing... we're teenagers! This is a new beginning and all that, imagine all the partying we're gonna do"_ Lily said, noticing Sam's shoulder length blonde hair looked pretty lank.

_"Are you ever gonna get that mop cut by the way Sammy?"_ Lily asked jokingly, flicking a little clump of it with her freshly painted fingernails.

_"Yeah... eventually, I just don't have time inspector Morse!"_ Sam said, _"Do you have to pick me apart like this Lily?"_ Sam asked, Lily knew when to stop, but today she didn't.

_"Oh shh moody, let's just go get it cut now, then we can go party!"_ Lily said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him in the opposite direction of roundview, Sam grimaced and wiggled out of her grip, as he noticed two boys fighting and a girl chanting beside them.

_"What's going on over there then?" _Sam said, and gestured to the fight across the road, Lily looked excited, and wandered across the road bouncily, she managed to make it look like a dance. Lily and Sam appraoached the two boys and the girl, and the girl quickly decided to make conversation.

_"Hey people!"_ The blonde girl said, her hair passing her shoulders and ending just below her shoulders. Lily and Sam actually took a step back, they were taken aback by the overly happy tone.

_"Hi" _Lily and Sam said simultaneously, the girl gave Sam an odd look, but smiled brightly at Lily.

_"I'm Alicia, and this is my boyfriend Adam, yeah, the fit one... not the one that looks like King Kong and Frankenstein's cousin twice-removed."_ Alicia said, Lily laughed, noticing that yes - Her boyfriend was quite fit.

_"Do you go to Roundview as well?"_ Sam asked, trying to make conversation.

_"Sure do! Well we're going to be going to Roundview, whenever Adam babes decides to stop being so manly..."_ Alicia said, and then she pulled Adam out of the lock he and the other boy were in, and off they went. Adam gave Sam a wide berth at first, not really wanting to be assosciated with people he wouldn't consider to be cool.

_"So, are you two like together then lovely?"_ Alicia continued as they walked across the bridge that led to the last road before Roundview.

_"No!"_ Lily replied quicky, she laughed at the thought. Her and Sam had been friends for far too long for anything like that to happen.

_"Thanks Lily!" _Sam cut in, he was a little offended at the tone of disgust in Lily's voice.

_"You know it wasn't like that Sammy boy"_ Lily replied, and she patted Sam, Alicia and Adam laughed. The foursome turned the corner and there it was, Roundview College in all it's glory.

_"What a shithole this is..."_ Adam said, showing off more of that winning personality, Lily was starting to like him... more than she thought she really should be, especially since she hardly knows him.

_"Well, my form room is over in Health & Beauty so I'll see all you sexy people later!"_ Alicia said, blowing kisses as she went. Adam sidled over to Lily's side, something which Sam picked up on.

_"She's mad, really mad"_ Adam said, nudging Lily slightly.

_"Fun though, and I've only just met her!"_ Lily said, Sam nodded in agreement.

_"Yeah, that's why I love her you see? She's fun, last girl I was with... fuck, she was so fucking slow, it was like being with a grandma or something, I'm not kidding!"_ Adam said, as Sam and Lily laughed.

_"Anyway, I've gotta go, I don't even get a form! I'm only here on a sports scholarship, so I guess I'll see you all around, yeah?" _Adam said, focusing in particular on Lily.

_"Yeah"_ Lily said, smiling at Adam coyly. Adam smiled at both of them, and walked towards the side of the building.

Meanwhile, a girl called Hayley, and her best friend Trevor were waiting outside their form room for the teacher to arrive, when a beautiful, moroccan-looking girl caught Hayley's eye. Hayley always seemed to fancy people out of her reach, what with her mousy brown shoulder length air, and oh-so-plain clothes, she never seemed to catch anyone's eye. However, this girl was definitely giving her the eye, and this wasn't an oppurtunity Hayley wanted to miss out on.

_"Trev" Hayley started, "Do you know that girl over there's name?"_ Hayley asked, trying not to look like she cared too much.

_"Not sure, I think it's Sherri... she was in front of us during roll-call."_ Trevor said, How could I miss that... Hayley thought, kicking herself at what would have been a great time to try and get the ball rolling.

The day passes slowly, but eventually... it's last period. Alicia, Trevor, Sam, Hayley, and Lily are sitting together in the same English class, after Hayley befriended Lily earlier that day in art. The tone is slightly awkward as the group are slightly mismatched, but Alicia decided to make conversation by bringing up a party she'd been organising.

_"So guys... I'm throwing a party tonight at mine, to celebrate us starting College and all that.. god knows after today we need a party right? So sexy people, you's all up for it?"_ Alicia asked, keeping a shrill, excitable tone throughout her announcement.

_"Wow, sure!" Lily says, "Will there be y'know... stuff there?"_ Sam asked, Alicia looks confused.

_"Stuff?"_ Alicia asks, Hayley giggled, embarassed for Alicia.

_"I think he means drugs Alicia, y'know, goods."_ Trevor said, everyone laughed round the table, except Alicia.

_"Oh yeah, yeah there should be... yeah, goods"_ She said, sounding like she was reassuring herself as well as everybody else. Everybody looked at each other, the air was awkward, just like all first days... the conversation isn't always top-notch.

_"So... Hayley, how'd you know Trevor?"_ Lily asked, striving to make some conversation.

_"Oh yeah, well, we went to primary together, we've been friends since we were kids." _Hayley said, Trevor smiling next to her. Alicia noticed that Trevor really was smiling at Hayley, would she have to play matchmaker? she wondered.

_"Awesome"_ Lily said, _"Me and Sam have been mates for a while too ain't we Sammy boy?"_ Lily asked, turning and slapping Sam on the back. Sam looked like he was tripping or something, he smiled and made a grunting noise, making Hayley laugh. However, Hayley stopped as their English teacher Kelly came over and decided to ask to see their work.

_"Oh Kelly, we decided that instead of writing it we'd make a formal presentation"_ Alicia said, clearly trying to explain why there were five blank bits of paper in front of each member of the table.

_"Really? Where is this fabulous presentation then Alicia?"_ Kelly asked, then Trevor piped up, _"We can do it now if you'd like", _Hayley kicked Trevor under the table, making him exclaim _"Ow!"_

_"Wonderful"_ Kelly said, as she walked back to the front of the class announcing that they were going to make a presentation. All five of them slowly walked to the front of the class, Alicia deciding to speak first.

_"SO..."_ She began loudly, _"Shakespeare eh... he was really fucking great"_ She said, Kelly raised her eyebrows and some of their classmates laughed. Lily gently nudged Alicia out of the way and started to talk.

_"Yeah, he wrote loads of plays and... y'know, stuff"_ Kelly raised her eyebrows higher, you'd imagine there'd be a limit. Sam suddenly jumped in front of Lily and shouted _"Oh my god! Look outside!", _knowing that half the class were so dumb they're probably look, Kelly included, and then started to run out of class, followed by Alicia, Hayley, Trevor and Lily. The five of them were running down the corridoor as they heard Kelly shouting behind them and telling them to come back.

_"This is fucking ace"_ Trevor said as they were running out of Roundview, as a tired Alicia stopped to catch her breath. Sam leant against the wall nearby and lit a spliff, as Lily sauntered over and joined him.

_"I'll see you guys tonight yeah?"_ Alicia asked, obviously going to get ready for the party. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Alicia began to walk home.

Later that day, Sherri was getting ready for the party. She'd heard about it from a couple of people, she didn't really know the girl, but figured it'd be a good way to start off the year. She pulled her tights up her long legs, and hoisted her skirt up over the top. She slipped her feet into her black heels, and left. She walked the whole way, she'd gotten the address off a random at College. Sherri noticed the girl from earlier, she remembered her name was Hayley, she smiled at her. Hayley returned the smile, and timidly wandered over to Sherri, and introduced herself.

_"Hi"_ Hayley said, giving Sherri another smile. Sherri liked her smile, it was...cute.

_"Hey beautiful"_ Sherri said confidently, wary of coming on too strong.

_"Cheeky"_ Hayley replied, giving Sherri a wink. Shortly after they met, they arrived at Alicia's house.

_"I wasn't even invited"_ Sherri said, _"I don't think she'll want me there..."_ Sherri said, and started to walk away.

_"No! wait!"_ Hayley said, grabbing Sherri's arm. Sherri felt Hayley's warm hand on her arm, it sent chills down her spine.

_"Okay, okay don't freak out Hayles"_ Sherri said, Hayley realised Sherri had already developed a nickname for her, Oh god, was she already falling for her? The two girls walked in together, Hayley holding Sherri's hand for encouragement. Sherri wasn't used to being encouraged, normally she would go into any situation all guns blazing... but it was like Hayley just took away the hard-faced bitch walls Sherri put up, and made her an emotional wreck. She never let anything upset her, she'd never felt like this before... what even was _this? _Sherri's train of thought was interupted as a huge wall of sound burst into earshot, the bass was pumping and everyone could feel it in their chests, like when you're at a concert. Hayley noticed Lily, Sam, and Trevor together in a small group. Hayley walked over, still holding hands with Sherri.

_"Whosh thisss then?"_ Lily said, stumbling around, clearly she'd gotten a little carried away. She tripped and spilt a lot of her drink on Sam, who was too fucked up to care. He had two - yes two - spliffs in his hand, and a bag of what Hayley assumed was MDMA cause there was only a little bit of it, and he seemed to be keeping it to himself.

_"This is Sherri"_ Hayley said, smiling at Sherri.

_"Hi guys" _Sherri said, smiling. Sherri noticed Trevor, who hadn't yet said hello, giving her a slightly odd look, weird. Sherri saw the girl who's party it was, she thought her name was Alicia but she wasn't sure, as she walked towards her.

_"Hi.. I know I wasn't invited... but can I stay?"_ Sherri asked, Alicia looked angry, really angry.

_"No you fucking can't, stupid lezzer bitch"_ Alicia said, and she slapped Sherri.

_"Woah! Calm down Alicia!"_ Hayley said, as she stood between Alicia and Sherri.

_"What is she your girlfriend or something Hayley?"_ Alicia asked, Sherri noticed Lily's worried face, and Trevor looking a little too happy at the fact she'd just been slapped... and of course Sam downing another can of Strongbow and smoking his last spliff.

_"Fuck off, stupid peroxide bitch"_ Sherri said over Hayley's shouldery, Alicia flew past Hayley and pushed Sherri, who responded by grabbing hold of Alicia's hair and giving it a tug.

_"Get the FUCK out of my party!"_ Alicia said once more, and she grabbed Sherri by the hair and pushed her out of the front door. Hayley looked shocked, and went outside to make sure that She was okay.

_"You alright?"_ Hayley asked Sherri, who was a little taken aback by such a negative reception.

_"Yeah, just fucking perfect! I've made an enemy, feel pretty shit, and everything's crap, I'm feeling great thanks Hayles"_ Sherri said, Hayley was still happy she was using her new nickname.

_"Alicia's just a little confused, she doesn't hate you... she probably feels threatened... I mean, you're beautiful"_ Hayley said, Sherri really was beautiful. Sherri laughed, and smiled at Hayley. Hayley felt Sherri's hand intertwine with hers, surely this shouldn't feel so right so early in their...relationship?

_"You're beautiful, but you don't know it."_ Sherri said, observing Hayley's expression. Hayley felt her face blush, and pulled Sherri into a hug, then slowly kissed her.

_"You're coming home with me"_ Sherri said, as they walked out of the driveway, and in silence, walked through the darkness to get home. 

* * *

**NEXT:**

Adam has everything, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect home, and the perfect friends; but something's still missing. Adam suffers from anger problems, and as the tension bubbles over in both his personal life and those around him's lives, he begins to wonder if there's any point in life at all.  



	2. Adam

**Hello again everyone!**

**I saw how many hits the first chapter had gotten, it inspired me to write the next two episodes (Adam & Sherri) and post them tonight.**

**Before you read, I want you to know that this episode (Adam) is slightly insular, featuring only a few of the characters we met in the first episode. So, I've really got to ask that you don't lose faith when reading this episode! Because, it's actually one of my favourites, and although it reads like a filler episode... it's actually one that foreshadows one of the main plot lines that will be resolved in the last episode.**

**So, thanks again, and please submit your thoughts!  
**

* * *

Adam woke up slowly, the party the night before had been pretty wild. He felt some shuffling next to him in bed, Alicia was asleep next to him; she always did move around a lot in bed. S

_She's so beautiful, _Adam thought, as he stroked a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear, to allow him to admire her perfect, almost heart-shaped face. Adam then slowly edged himself out of bed, as to avoid waking Alicia. He grabbed the nearest pair of shorts next to him, blues ones. Then pulled his tracksuit off the floor so he'd be able to change into it at college, Adam was just about to leave the room when Alicia began to wake up.

_"Hey gorgeous"_ Alicia said, Adam noticing how her voice was croaky, Adam thought how cute she sounded.

_"Good morning beautiful"_ Adam said, as he walked back over to Alicia's side of the bed and kissed her on the head.

_"You're going in today?"_ Alicia asked, _"I'm staying in bed"_ she said.

_"Remember whose bed it is!"_ Adam said playfully, as he stroked her head gently. Alicia grabbed Adam and pulled him on to the bed, on top of her. She squealed as Adam tickled her gently, the two of them laughing in unison.

_"Come on Adam, come play with me!"_ Alicia said seductively, she nibbled Adam's neck, something she knew turned Adam on.

_"No babe, I can't... If I'm late for Phys Ed again, I'll get in trouble with that stupid student teacher Nick or whatever his name is."_ Adam said, Alicia stopped playing and slowly moved from underneath Adam.

_"Fine"_ She said, turning over.

_"Come on babe, come to College"_ Adam asked again, but he was practically talking to a brick wall... So he said something he knew she couldn't refuse, _"Alicia, get up and come to College with me, and I'll take you out for dinner tonight"_ Adam said, laughing as he said it. Alicia turned round, and looked at him with her big blue eyes as if to say _really? _and Adam nodded, admiring how adorable she could be.

_"OK! Ok, I'll come to College"_ She said, as she pulled on her dress that Adam hated, it was just a little too tight, Adam didn't want _everyone _to able to see what his girl had to offer.

_"Come on then babes"_ Adam said, as he held Alicia's hand, and the two began their journey to college.

As Adam & Alicia got into College, Alicia noticed Sherri walking in too, and remembering how she had behaved at her party, got Adam to do something a little harsh. Alicia whispered in Adam's ear, saying _"I dare you to go and pull that muff muncher's shorts down, pants too". I don't like this side of her, _Adam thought, _why can't she be nice all the time? _But Adam didn't want to dissappoint Alicia, so he did as she asked.

He slowly, but surely walked up behind Sherri, and grabbed her jean shorts by their pockets, and pulled them clean down along with her underwear. Alicia cackled in glee as Sherri screamed out, turning bright red and just standing there as half their year group laughed at her.

_"Yeah, take that you dozy cow"_ Adam said, although he felt guilty as the words left his mouth, he pushed her slightly. Alicia sauntered past and reached out to grab his hand, as they walked away laughing. Adam said goodbye to Alicia, kissed her, and then started jogging to Physical Education. As Adam arrived in the sports hall, his teacher and classmates turned round. They all started jeering as they saw their coach's face drop as he checked the time, realizing Adam was half an hour late.

_"Mr Letts, what time do you call this?"_ Coach Levan asked, clearly angry at Adam. Adam was angry too, it was all Alicia's fault, she shouldn't be so fucking slow at doing everything, she stalled him so much this morning.

_"Sorry Nick, I just missed my bus"_ Adam said, he liked to think he was a good liar.

_"Adam, you live about five minutes from school, and the bus stops outside your house, and drives way past college before it's next stop."_ Nick said, brilliant Adam thought, he'd been caught out again, and this'd probably make his coach hate him even more. Why can't things be simple? and why do I always feel so fucking angry?

_"Sorry Coach"_ Adam said, trying to sound sincere to cover up the anger that was raging inside.

_"It's alright Adam, just don't do it again"_ Nick said, as Adam limbered up to start the drills along with all the other guys in his class. Nick had been doing drills for about half an hour when a guy from his class, Stan came up to him and asked about Alicia.

_"How's your girl then Letts?"_ He asked, Adam replied _"She's alright, what's it to you?" What's his game?_ Adam thought, feeling anger rising before anything had even happened.

_"Yeah, I've heard she's a good fuck... she really does put it about don't she?"_ Stan said, fucking wanker... Adam thought. Stan laughed and slapped Adam on the back, and muttered something similar to _"Fucking slut"_, this set Adam off. Adam turned round and smacked Stan round the face, grabbing him and throwing him down on to the floor, and then jumping on top of him and punching him hard in the head. Stan tried to fight back, but Adam was possessed by his anger, he couldn't stop even if he had wanted to. Adam just kept punching Stan, he didn't stop when Stan had fallen unconcious, and as his Coach tried desperately to pull him off of him, he didn't stop until Stan was fucked up, just so he knew not to fuck about with Adam or Alicia ever again.

_"CALM DOWN ADAM!"_ Nick shouted as he finally managed to pull Adam off of Stan, Adam's eyes were filled with rage and he looked like a wild animal. Nick sent Adam to College Director Blood's office, and suggested he pack up his locker pretty sharpish.

Adam walked into Blood's office, and sat down in the chair opposite him. Adam felt afraid, for the first time in a long time. He felt like a child, a five year old kid, an idiot. He was more afraid than the time he hit his brother so hard he got knocked out, he was more afraid than the time he almost hit Alicia because she made a snarky comment, he was more afraid than the first time he hit his Mum.

_"So"_ Blood started, _"As you know, the contract you signed at the beginning of the year explicitly mentions that under no circumstance is violence accepted here at Roundview"_ Blood continued, in his cunning and unsettlingly hushed and calm tones.

_"Yeah"_ Adam said, instantly regretting the attitude in his voice.

_"Yeah"_ Blood mimicked Adam, cunt Adam thought, why couldn't he stop being angry for five minutes?

_"However, as you know; you are talented, and sports is fast becoming Roundviews' most successful area... and to kick out our top sportsman is like kicking out me. I'm needed to help the College run smoothly, and you're needed to keep the sports program running at top level, understood?" _Blood said, Adam felt like he was making a deal with the devil, surely he should be punished?

_"So what? I'm not being punished?"_ Adam asked,

why isn't Blood even angry? He's so calm, he's a mindfuck.

_"Oh no my boy, you will be punished, severely by Coach Levan, and you will be on detention for the next six weeks, as well as having to write a letter of apology to young Stanley"_ Blood said, _fuck sake _Adam thought to himself.

_"Okay, that's fair I suppose."_ Adam said, as he got up to leave, he reached the door and Blood called out "Adam". Adam stopped at the threshhold, and thought _what now? _

_"Coach Levan thinks very highly of you"_ He said, _"Goodbye Adam". _Adam turned round, and walked out the door. His phone beeped, and he realized he was late for his therapy, he saw Alicia walking towards him, and ran past as quick as he could. He kissed her as he passed her, but said he had to go, and made his way to therapy.

Eventually, he arrived at the centre where he went to try and sort out his anger problems. He realized that nobody even knew he went to these sessions... he didn't even have any friends to share it with. Sure, he had a vague friend group in Lily, Trevor and people... but not real friends. Even though he wished Lily was more than his friend, he didn't even have the balls to talk to her because he loved Alicia too much. Adam's train of thought was interrupted when his name was called out, he slowly walked into the room, and sat down opposite his therapist Mrs Stein.

_"Hello Adam"_ Stein said, _"How are you?"_ she asked. Adam shrugged, not even bothering to try and explain how he felt.

_"Your school rang, a lovely man named Doug. He explained the situation to me, you know that's why the liason between the schoo and I was set up... so we could all be informed"_ She continued, Adam just wanted to leave.

_"Yeah, I got in a fight, I saw red, whatever."_ Adam said, he couldn't be bothered to do this today.

_"You need to learn to control your anger, and not let it control you"_ Stein continued, he wondered if she really cared... or if it was just his Dad's money that made her care, if you could even call it caring.

_"I fucking know okay!"_ Adam shouted back, he couldn't stand being monitored like this, _just let me live, _Adam thought.

_"Calm down Mr Letts, you do not shout at me when we're in here. I'm here to help you"_ She said, Adam couldn't stand it. He jumped out of his chair, the force knocking the chair backwards, and stormed out of Stein's office. Adam burst out of the door and everyone turned round to stare at him, he pushed past the receptionist who had risen out of her chair, and walked out of the building. He walked past a noticed boy with lank, shoulder length blonde hair, Sam.

_"Sam - Mate, what are you doing here?"_ Adam asked, Sam took another puff of his spliff, and beckoned to Adam that he could try some. Adam took it, and took a drag. He coughed, Sam laughed to himself, but stopped when he realized Adam obviously wasn't okay.

_"What's up?"_ Sam asked, Adam didn't really talk, he just asked again why Sam was here.

_"I'm here because of drugs, alcohol, drugs, and a little more alcohol"_ Sam said, he was laughing when he said it, Adam laughed too. He liked Sam, he was cool.

_"Cool, at least you're living it up then mate"_ Adam said, punching Sam in the shoulder playfully, _"Yeah mate"_ Sam replied, laughing.

_"I think I'm gonna go though, I need to sort some shit out"_ Adam said, and Sam smiled, and took another drag, as Adam walked out of the complex, thinking that he really would try to change, not for himself, but for the people he loved the most. 

* * *

**NEXT:**

Sherri has always been comfortable in her own skin, and is starting to fall in love with Hayley. When the two finally decide to give it a go, new problems arise in the form of a deadly threat from an unexpected place, where things take a sinister turn.  



	3. Sherri

****

**So, now we're getting into the good part! Sherri's not really been developed so far, but this episode really provides a nice insight into her and Hayley's relationship, and hopefully offers some shock value to boot!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sherri was eating breakfast when her Mother walked in, she was dressed for work; in a sharp suit and her hair made up in a tight bun. She was everything Sherri wasn't, Sherri with her disheveled hair, and clothes she picked up from yesterday. She even ate her cereal sloppily, but she reckoned it was part of her charm.

_"Sherri"_ Her Mother began, _"There was a girl knocking for you this morning, I can't remember her name. She was petite, long brown hair, looked quite young for her age." Hayley_ Sherri thought, she wished she'd been awake so she could have seen her... she missed her.

_"Oh - yeah, that was probably Hayley"_ Sherri said.

_"Who is this... Hayley?"_ Her Mother asked, _"What is this? The third degree or something?"_ Sherri asked, she hated it when her Mum didn't just drop subjects.

_"I'm just asking" _She said, in a patronising tone. _"Boys never seem to come knocking, that's all"_ She said, Sherri's mouth fell open.

_"Shut up Mum"_ She said, _"Don't talk to me like that young lady! You may think you're all grown up now you're at college, but you're only 16! and you're still living under MY roof!" _She said, she kissed Sherri on the top of her head, and left to go to work. She hears her Mother gasp, and walks outside to see what all the fuss is about. Hayley is there, talking to her Mum, _Oh my god _Sherri thought, Hayley saw Sherri, and walked over to her.

_"Hey"_ she said, and she kissed on the cheek. Sherri felt her cheeks flush red, her Mother looked shocked, but instead of lingering, left the two of them alone outside the house. Hayley stood close to Sherri, who could feel Hayley's warm, flowery breath hitting her cheek, it felt so good. Sherri really was falling for her... but she couldn't be tied down, not yet.

_"Aren't you going to invite me in?"_ Hayley asked, Sherri couldn't she didn't want love, not from anyone... not even Hayley.

_"Just leave me alone!"_ Sherri said, and she pushed past Hayley, and ran away.

Sherri eventually lost Hayley, who had been chasing her for quite a while. After picking up something to eat from Town, she went to the local park and sat down on a bench, it was cold... she wished Hayley was there. Then the cold, dark side of Sherri came back and she realized she'd rather be alone anyway. She saw a brown haired girl in a long floaty dress walking towards her, Hayley. What does she want now? Sherri thought, she couldn't stand this. SHe wanted to jump up and run towards her, and just hold her, kiss her & more. She was too scared, too fucking afraid to do it, I'm pathetic Sherri thought, so pathetic.

"_Hey" _Hayley said, _"Are you done being a prick now?"_ Hayley asked, she sat down next to Sherri, close.

_"I don't know, why don't you fuck off and maybe I'll figure it out?"_ Sherri said, trying to sound as harsh as possibly. Hayley bit her lip, she looked like she was about to cry. She jumped up, and began to walk away, but stopped. She walked back towards Sherri, pulled her off the bench, and kissed her. Sherri moved in time with Hayley, the two moving their lips together furiously, fighting for control.

_"I love you Sherri, these past few weeks... they've been incredible. I've never felt more free, I finally feel like a person, like I really exist, I finally know the real me. It's because of you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me"_ Hayley said, as she choked back tears. Sherri pulled her close, they hugged for a few moments.

_"I'm having a party" _Hayley said, as she wiped away a few tears that had managed to escape.

_"When?"_ Sherri asked, she wanted to go.

_"Soon... that's why I've been trying to get hold of you, people are coming about 12, it'll finish later tonight." _Hayley said, Sherri couldn't say anything but yes when Hayley was looking at her the way she was, like a sick puppy.

_"Great"_ Hayley said, she started walking away... she didn't say goodbye or anything, Sherri didn't think she meant to upset het, but she did. Sherri wanted to say goodbye, she wanted to breathe in and smell her sweet smell just once more before she said goodbye._ God,_ Sherri thought, _I really am in love_.

Later that day, Sherri had gotten ready for the party, and left for Hayley's. She finally arrived at the party, it was odd. She couldn't hear any music, it didn't look particularly busy inside, was she even at the right house? However, just as Sherri was about to knock the front door flew open. Hayley burst out and grabbed Sherri, pulling her into a tight hug.

_"Someone's happy to see me!"_ Sherri said, Hayley smiled at her.

_"Come in!" _She said, _"Everybody's here!"_ Hayley continued, as she ran down the hallway into the main room. Sherri walked in and saw who she expected, Adam, Alicia, Lily, Sam, and Trevor.

_"Is this it?"_ Sherri said, noticing the two cans of beer on the table, and the currently out of use stereo on the floor. Alicia smiled at her, _why was she smiling at me? _Sherri thought, _bitch._

_"So, is everyone having fun?"_ Hayley said, as she brought out some snacks. "Yeah's" and "Uh-huh's" were echoed by the various members of the group, when Sam pulled a small bag of white powder out from his pocket.

_"Look what I've got!"_ He said, as she shook it in Lily's face. _"Give me some!"_ She said, trying to wrestle it out of his hand.

_"Well, if we're gonna start giving out shit, I've got some alcohol in my bag... god knows are we all gonna need it!"_ She said, as she pulled a bottle of vodka and some cans out of her bag.

_"Yeah! This party is getting going now!"_ Trevor said, as he sampled some of Sam's newly-revealed MDMA. Within minutes, everyone (including Hayley) was dancing and drinking. Sherri still felt excluded, she still didn't feel like part of the group. She had to go outside to try and get some air. On her way out, she was stopped by Alicia.

_"Hey"_ She said, shuffling her feet nervously.

_"Hey"_ Sherri replied, _"What do you want?"_ She said.

_"I wanted to talk... I'm sorry for how I've been, Hayley's my friend, and I want you to be too."_ She said, _is she really sorry? or is this all an act? _Sherri thought to herself, it's tough reading her.

_"We can try... I guess, I don't see how it'll work, not after how much of a bitch you and your boyfriend have been."_ Sherri said, trying not to get too mad at Alicia, she had tried to apologise after all.

_"Great! Sounds like we're gonna become bestest buddies!"_ Alicia said, pulling Sherri into an awkward hug, then running off to join the party once again. Sherri continued outside, and leant against the wall. She lit a spliff, and took a long drag on it. _This is such a great night, _she thought to herself, enjoying the moment. She was interrupted by Trevor, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

_"Hi" _He said, he sounded angry for some reason.

_"Hey Trev! You alright?"_ Sherri said, relaxed.

_"No, I'm not alright, and you won't be either if you don't leave Hayley the FUCK alone!"_ Trevor said, and he pushed Sherri up against the wall. Sherri tried to scream, but the noise wouldn't make it out of her mouth.

_"What do you want from me?"_ She said, her voice barely even qualifying as a whisper.

_"I want you to stay away from Hayley, she's my friend and I won't let you take her away from me, okay?" _Trevor shouted, and he punched Sherri right in the chest. She screamed out in pain as hot tears started streaming down her face, Trevor backed away, and returned to the party. Sherri slowly slid down the wall in pain, huddled up in a crying mess. She knew she couldn't stick around, or else Trevor would just make it worse. She got up slowly, and started making her way home.

When Sherri got home, her Mother was waiting for her.

_"Sherri, where the hell have you been?" _Her Mum asked, she'd been crying.

_"I-I was at a party... sorry Mum."_ Sherri said, trying to go upstairs to bed. Her Mum grabbed her arm, and pulled her to face her.

_"What's happened? Why are you crying darling?"_ Her Mum asked, _why won't she just leave me alone? _Sherri thought.

_"Please Mum, just leave it ok?"_ She said, Her Mum backed away, and shook her head in dissappointment. Sherri slowly moved upstairs, each step causing her pain after Trevor hit her in the chest. Sherri felt dazed, and confused. She didn't know whether it was the alcohol, or just the shock from what happened between her and Trevor. She started running the hot water, and then mixed in some cold. Pulling the small leave above the taps to turn the shower on, and slipped off her clothes. She stood in the shower, trying to wash away the pain and hurt that was all over her. She felt dirty, like she didn't belong in a place where you're supposed to be clean. She began to cry, realizing how to what Trevor wanted, she'd have to hurt Hayley... the one thing she would never do.

* * *

**NEXT:**

Lily has always partied hard, particularly when she's with Sam. However the hedonistic bubble she's been living in is burst when her feeling for Adam deepen; leading to a mistake that will send shockwaves through the entire group.


	4. Lily

****

**Hello everyone!**

I hope you're all enjoying the story so far (even with my cringeworthy narration and lame opening sections) I would really appreciate it if people could post their thoughts how the story is going so far/where they'd like to see characters end up, just to see what people think!

Thanks :)

**

* * *

**

Lily groaned, she'd only been asleep for a couple of hours... if you could call waking up every ten to fifteen minutes and taking another swig of her drink and taking another drag of spliff that Sam seemed to just make appear out of nowhere. Lily looked at the time, 9:58; she needed to get home. She turned and looked at Sam, who was still smoking a spliff.

_"Sam you dick"_ She said, pulling hard on his hair to make him wake up properly.

_"OW"_ Sam said, _"What's your problem?"_ He asked, he still smiled, he was always happy. Lily jumped up, and started pulling on her tights, until she was somebody had been sick on them. _"Fuck sake!"_ She said, throwing her tights off and walking out of the bedroom door. Lily continued out of the front door, leaving Sam to carry on spliffing it up whilst she goes home to explain to her Mum why she didn't come home. After nearly getting run over about five times, she got home.

_"Hey Mum"_ Lily said, as she walked into the kitchen to find her Mum making coffee before work.

_"Morning trouble"_ She said, she looked dissappointed. I hate it when Mum looks like that, Lily thought, I need to come up with a damn good lie.

_"Before you ask, I was at Alicia's... a sleepover."_ Lily said, trying not to let her voice crack, it always cracked when she lied.

_"If you say so Madam"_ Her Mum said, why did she always talk to me like I'm a kid?

_"Yeah"_ Lily said, laughing awkwardly. Her Mum backed out of her seat at the table, grabbed her bag off the side, and walked out, quickly kissing Lily on top of her head as she left. Lily breathed in, then sighed heavily. She looked at her phone, two texts from Adam. One reading: 'Hi babe, wanna meet up 2moro?" _How do I even reply? I can't look too keen, he's one of my friend's boyfriend... ugh._

_"Shit"_ Lily said, biting her lip, how can she get out of this? She can't be with Adam, it's wrong. Then, out of nowhere the doorbell rang. F_uck, what if it's Adam?_ Lily thought. She walked out to the front door, and opened it. There was Alicia, she looked so well put-together, _why wasn't Adam satisified by her?_ Lily surveyed Alicia, she looked gorgeous in her tight black skinny jeans and some weird sparkly jacket, her long blonde hair landing perfectly around her made-up face.

_"Hey babes!"_ Alicia said, pulling Lily into a tight hug, _"You smell like a whore's handbag love"_ She said, _was she being a bitch?_ Lily wondered.

_"Oh haha, yeah... I was out last night, with Sam"_ Lily said, Alicia smiled, _"I love Sam, he's such a crazy little fucker"_ Lily laughed when Alicia said that.

_"So what's up?"_ Lily asked, as her and Alicia settled in the living room.

_"I've come here with an ulterior motive babe..."_ Alicia said, Lily loved it when Alicia called her babe, it made her want to laugh.

"_Go on"_ Lily said, smiling.

_"Well, tonight, Adam, Trev and all that lot are going out, I was wondering if you wanted to come?"_ Alicia said, _I could go... it'd be a nice chance to see him._

_"Me and Sam are supposed to be going out to some party... I should probably stick to that."_ Lily said, Alicia looked affronted for a second or two, but smiled her sweet smile again. _"Sorry though"_ Lily added, _I hope she thinks I'm being sincere, I just can't be around Adam the way I'm feeling right now. _

_"It's ok babe!" _She said, patting Lily's shoulder like you would pet an animal or someone you wanted to patronise. Alicia smiled again, waving at her, and started to walk out, her bracelets jangling as she went.

_"I'll see you at College tommorow though!" _She heard Alicia shout, before the door shut, and Lily was alone again. She walked over to her phone, another text. She picked it up, and just as she was about to open the text, her phone began to ring; it was Adam. Lily sighed, and answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_ She said, Adam replied _"Hey", _his voice made her weak at the knees.

_"You alright beautiful?"_ He asked, _why can't he stop flirting? _

_"Yeah I'm okay I guess, you?"_ She replied, trying to keep the tone calm and avoid any flirting at all.

_"You guess?" _Adam said, he sounded like he cared, Lily really wanted to tell him how she felt, but knew it couldn't end well.

_"Yeah... you know, I'm getting by"_ Lily said, _I need to get out of this, I'm tired; I'm not thinking straight_, Lily thought.

_"Great, are you coming tonight?"_ Adam asked, _"No, I'm going out with Sam tonight"_ She replied.

_"Oh, are you two like - together?"_ Adam asked, he sounded like he was panicking.

_"No we're not, you were there last time somebody asked!"_ She said, laughing.. he laughed too.

_"Listen though, I kinda need to sleep, I only got about two hours proper sleep last night"_ Lily said, practically begging him to hang up, even though she liked talking to him.

_"Okay gorgeous, I'll see you soon" _Adam said, Lily hung up just as she heard Adam begin to say something similar to _"I love". _She sighed again, and went upstairs to try and catch up on some much, much needed sleep. She woke up much later on that day, to Sam standing over her, he was laughing.

_"You're pratically fucking nocturnal nowadays!"_ He said to a bewildered Lily who was blinking like a mad-woman to try & wake up.

_"Sorry! Are we going out now?"_ She asked, Sam offered a hand to help her up, she took it and he pulled her up.

_"Yeah"_ Sam said, _"Spliff?"_ Sam offered, Lily took it gratefully.

_"Sam I swear to god you've got these things coming out your ears"_ Lily joked, Sam laughed and the two began to walk to the party being thrown at a club in Bristol. They got a taxi from outside Lily's house, Sam's too lazy to walk. They arrived at the club, and Lily pulled her dress down nervously as she saw all the beautiful girls in the queue, then, as if by magic; Alicia, Adam, Hayley & Trevor appeared out of nowhere.

_"Hey sexual!"_ Alicia said, running up and hugging Lily.

_"Oh hey!"_ Lily said, _"How did you know we were coming here?" _Lily asked, trying not to sound a little pissed off.

_"You know me babe, I'm a detective"_ She said, winking playfully and sliding over and hugging Sam. Hayley smiled at Lily, and Sam, and walked past to go into the club. Lily just stood there for a minute, trying to recover from the shock of seeing people she knew out of nowhere, it had always just been her & Sam, _weird; _she thought. Lily didn't notice that the entire queue had gone in, and that Adam was standing next to her, she turned to face him.

_"Oh, hi!" _Lily said, _"Having fun?"_ She asked, Adam smiled, their faces were so close.

_"Yeah... it's better now I'm with you"_ He said, she felt him put his arms round her waist. She pushed him away, and went inside the club. A wall of sound went straight through her, the feeling gave her an adrenaline rush. She quickly got a drink from the bar, and joined her friends at their table. Hayley was in the crowd, dancing on her own. Lily wondered why Sherri wasn't there... Alicia and Sam were talking, and Trevor was watching Hayley, he looked like he was pining for her. Lily wondered if she should try talking to him, but they'd never really had a proper conversation, so she didn't.

_"Lily"_ Adam said, as he tapped her on the shoulder._ "Can we talk?"_ He asked.

_"No"_ Lily said curtly, she got out of her seat, and ran onto the dancefloor. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she wanted to forget how she felt for Adam, and just have a really great night. She was surrounded by people, a warm sweaty crowd, enjoying the music and drinking till they passed out. She just kept moving, she didn't stop to think, what would be the point in that?

_"Lily"_ Adam said, once again. He pulled her round to face him. _"I love you"_ He said, Lily gasped, she didn't know what to do. She pushed him away once more, and his face dropped, he looked so hurt. She ran away again, she had to; she couldn't stay around him, not any longer. She ran, and she ran some more, passing people by. They stared at her, the tears streaming down her face and her make up that had run. The ladders in her tights, her drink-stained clothes and her dishevelled hair. Eventually, Lily stopped to catch her breath. She bent over, she felt like she was going to be sick... until Adam came up behind her, taking her hands.

_"Adam - please, don't do this"_ She said, as he turned her to face him like before.

_"Lily, I know you don't want me like I want you... but I've never met anyone like you, you're incredible, amazing."_ He said_, I love him so much_, Lily thought.

_"I do want you Adam, but you're with Alicia, it would be wrong." _Lily said, she couldn't let temptation get the better of her, she had to be strong; like always.

_"Don't tell me you don't want a taste"_ Adam said, he moved forward and slowly began to kiss her neck. Lily's whole body felt like someone had sent an electric shock through it, she couldn't handle the temptation any longer, she couldn't fight it. They began to kiss, and it wasn't long before Adam's hands were all over her. She didn't stop when he put his hands somewhere he shouldn't have; she didn't stop when he took her hands and they began to walk home together; she didn't stop when they got to his house and he took her upstairs, she didn't stop when they spent the night together.

**She didn't stop.  
**

* * *

**NEXT:**

**To those on the outside, Alicia's relationship with Adam is perfection. However, what nobody knows is that it is far more abusive than you could ever even conceive. Brusies start to show, and the marks just won't go away; the truth finally comes out when her worried friends force a confrontation.**


	5. Alicia

****

**Hey again everybody, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. This is our fifth chapter, 'Alicia'. For me personally, it's one of my favourites because of the overall topic it covers, and how it shows the unravelling of a teenage girl that really is just terrified on the inside. Showing just how fickle teen love really can be, no matter how drastic the situation is.**

Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

* * *

_Last night was the worst it had been, his punches hit me like bullets. His voice echoed all around me, bouncing off the walls. He kicked me when I was down, and then some. I screamed out, hoping my Mum would hear me; she didn't. I slept with him afterwards, how could I do anything else? Shagging is the only thing I'm good at, and if it stops him hitting me… maybe it's for the best.  
_  
Alicia awoke suddenly, whenever she heard sudden noises (awake or sleeping) she would react nowadays. She had Adam round last night, normally She'd expect to be relaxed; but She isn't… last night was the worst time yet. Adam had always been a little angry, but this time he went past that. Alicia remembered last night, when She wouldn't have sex with him. He grabbed her, and threw her against the wall, head-butting her hard, and then throwing her to the floor. She threw the duvet off of her, and ran her fingers along her skin. Her once perfect, porcelain like skin was covered in bruises and hid the dull aches she would feel if she moved too quickly. She traced the lines of one bruise, it was so big… like a crater amongst nothing. Alicia was brought out of this trance when Adam came back into the room.

_"Listen cutie, I'm going now; I've got practice, but I'll see you later, right?"_ Adam said, _how can he act like nothing happened last night? _Alicia thought.

_"Yeah of course gorgeous"_ Alicia said, smiling at Adam as he bent down to kiss her. She watched him leave the room, and waited for the front door to shut before she got out of bed. Slowly, and painfully she managed to get out of bed. She pulled on the first thing she saw in her wardrobe, a black mini-dress. She walked downstairs and her Mum and Brother were moving about the house.

_"Hey Mum"_ Alicia said, as Her Mum put some things in her handbag, obviously about to go out.  
_  
"Morning my beautiful girl"_ She said, _"What was all that noise last night?"_ She asked.

_"Nothing… just another wild night with Adam"_ Alicia said, trying to cover up the hurt in her voice.  
_  
"Ahh, that's my girl"_ Her Mum said, Alicia wished her Mum could be more observant, and normal of course. Her Mum smiled again, and gently nudged her Brother in the direction of the door, he ran like a toddler on steroids out of the front door.

_"I'm just taking Edward to a friend's, and then I'm going for a spa-session with Julia, that ok?"_ Her Mum asked, as if anything Alicia said would have affected her day.

_"No, go and enjoy yourself Mum"_ Alicia said, _"Oh and Dad's on a business trip… he must have forgot to tell you, you're never around anyway. The spa is for the whole weekend, and Edward's staying with his friend whilst I'm gone, sure you'll be ok alone?"_ Her Mum asked, _why can't she just stay? I want someone to talk to _Alicia thought.  
_  
"Sure Mum, just go and enjoy yourself"_ Alicia said, practically having to push her Mother out of the front door. Once her Mum was gone, Alicia settled down in the living room to watch some daytime TV. Nothing good was on, if you'd asked her what she'd have done a week ago if she'd have nothing to do… it would have been call Adam. Her relationship with Adam has become a façade for the public, notably the students at Roundview. They were the top of the food chain; the best of the best; the most popular people there. If Alicia dumped Adam, he'd call her all the names under the sun and she'd lose all rep, a few bumps and bruises are worth the popularity. Alicia decided to call her girlfriends, how else could she stop herself being bored? Nobody was around.

A couple of hours later, Sherri, Hayley and Lily arrived. Alicia welcomed them in and they sat down on the sofas in the living room to watch some chick flicks and talk about boys, well, at least Lily and Alicia could.  
_  
"So, I've got Mean Girls, Clueless and Juno, pick!"_ Alicia said, initiating the conversation.  
_  
"Mean Girls"_ All three girls said, Alicia smiled and suggesting she too had wanted to watch that one. She inserted the disc into the player and as she got up she winced in pain, the bruise by her rib was sore to the touch, and bending down hurt just as much.  
_  
"Shit"_ Lily said, jumping out of her seat and running over to Alicia's aid. "_Are you alright?"_ Lily asked, Alicia shrugged her off, _"I'm fine!"_ Alicia said, sitting down on the sofa next to Lily, who returned to her seat at the same time.

_"No you're not…"_ said Lily, as she grabbed Alicia's arm and surveyed the bruises that trailed up it. _"Get off me!"_ Alicia, pulling her arm out of Lily's grip.

_"Who did that to you?"_ Lily asked, putting her hand on Alicia's shoulder. Alicia felt like she was going to pass out, Her head felt light and she figured she was close to shutting down.

_"Nobody… I fell"_ Alicia said, _I'm so shit at lying, _She thought to herself.  
_  
"Tell the truth"_ Hayley said, Sherri nodded in encouragement. Alicia couldn't handle it, she just wanted to disappear.

_"IT WAS ADAM OKAY?"_ She shouted, killing the silence that had hung over the four girls.

_"Oh my god…"_ Hayley said, as Sherri grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, clearly highly uncomfortable.

_"You've got to tell someone…"_ Lily said, shaking in disbelief herself. Particularly after what happened a few weeks ago, she had slept with Adam quite a few times since the first time… When was he going to turn violent toward her?

_"I can't"_ Alicia said, _"He'll dump me."_ She continued, everyone's mouths fell open.

_"Is that how important popularity is to you?"_ Sherri asked, she was angry, she'd seen her Mother become a victim of domestic violence, she wasn't going to watch a newfound friend go the same way.  
_  
"Yes"_ Alicia replied shortly, _"I love being popular, it sounds stupid but it makes everything else better. Knowing there's 30 people in the room with you that wish they could be more like you." _Alicia said, Lily grabbed her and shook her violently.

_"You've got to tell someone! The police, your parents, anyone! Adam could seriously hurt you, and I don't wanna see you get badly hurt by some prick just because you want to stay popular."_ Lily said, as Hayley and Sherri joined in. Alicia felt closed in, her breath was growing short, and she felt like she was about to faint. Suddenly, before she could stop it, she exploded.

_"JUST GET OUT, ALL OF YOU OUT – NOW!"_ She shouted, grabbing Lily and pushing her away from her. Lily and Hayley got up, and made their way out. Lily stopped just before she walked out of the door.

_"Remember Alicia, we tried to make you stop it."_ Lily said, she turned and walked out of the door. Alicia began to cry, she ran upstairs. When she got in to her room, she began ripping down all the pictures of Adam on her wall, and smashed the picture of the two of them that sat in a frame beside her bed. _I hate him, _she thought, she continued to cry until the doorbell rang. She walked downstairs and saw Adam standing outside, she sighed but opened the door.

_"Hey"_ She said, noticing Adam holding some flowers.

_"Hey beautiful"_ He said, _"I need to talk to you"_ Adam continued, smiling at her. _Why does he have to be such a good boyfriend? Then so terrible after that._ She thought, letting Adam in. Adam walked upstairs, beckoning Alicia up there, she followed. As they were walking into her room she remembered what she had done, Adam stopped at the threshold and dropped the flowers. Alicia heard him gasp, and braced herself as he turned round. But instead of getting hit, she noticed that Adam was crying, he looked… inhuman; terrified.

_"Adam…"_ Alicia said, reaching out. Adam took her hands and pulled her close, she could feel his heart beating next to her head.

_"I'm so sorry… I… I don't know what I'd do without you."_ Adam said, _"I love you"_ he said, Alicia appreciated his apology, she knew he really meant it, _I still love him _She thought, she really did love him.  
Lily was outside Alicia's house, it was raining heavily; but she needed to find out what happened. Lily had called Adam, telling him she knew all about what went on with Alicia. She said if he didn't apologise she would tell everyone about what he had done. Adam said he'd do it, and that Lily owed him. However, Adam did promise to curb his anger, for once and for all, instead of just making more empty promises. Lily's phone buzzed, she knew it would be Adam telling her what happened. The text said "all gd, thx. C u around x". Lily shrugged, she knew she wanted more from Adam, but at the same time knew exactly how dangerous he could be.

Meanwhile, Alicia and Adam were lying next to one another. Alicia felt Adam's phone vibrate in his pocket next to her, He picked it up out of his pocket and texted whoever it was back. Alicia couldn't care less, she was just happy her relationship was back to normal, she was happy.

* * *

**_NEXT:_**

**Hayley has found what she'd been looking for, love with Sherri... But She's been acting differently lately; and her best friend is not on the same page anymore. When Hayley turns to Lily and in turn finds out a shocking secret, it's more than crossed wires for Sherri._  
_**


	6. Hayley & Sherri

**Hey everybody, just wanted to drop by and say I've noticed the large amount of traffic this fic is getting, I just ask anybody who's stuck around to review... because it feels really rewarding to get feedback, and it'd be nice to hear how I'm (hopefully) entertaining at least one person!**

* * *

Hayley woke up to a noisy Sherri snoring next to her, they'd slept together last night. Something's not right, Hayley thought. Sherri hadn't been the same since the party at Hayley's a couple of months ago, Hayley didn't like feeling like she was about to be dumped every time she met up with her girlfriend.

_"Are you awake?"_ Hayley asked, expecting silence.

_"Hey"_ Sherri said, turning round to face Hayley, their faces mirroring one another on the pillows.

_"I love you, you know that right?"_ Hayley said, she worried Sherri didn't believe her when she said it, every single time.

_"I know"_ Sherri said, Hayley was dissappointed she didn't say it too. Sherri picked her watch up off the bedside table, and sighed, throwing it down on the floor.

_"Ugh"_ She began, _"I've got work._" She said, Hayley sighed too... she thought they'd spend the morning together.

_"I had plans... for us"_ Hayley said, she really wanted Sherri to take the day off.

_"I can't just miss work Hayley, it's important... it's my first proper job"_ Sherri said, _she's being difficult_ Hayley thought,_ there's no point in arguing._

_"Okay, okay"_ Hayley said, giving up. _"Enjoy your day"_ She said, getting out of bed, before she realized she was completely naked. _"Shit"_ Hayley said, grabbing the duvet.

_"It's not like I haven't seen it all before"_ She said, waving slightly as she walked out of Hayley's bedroom door. _She used to let me walk her out_, Hayley thought again, before she collapsed down on the bed, sighing once more. She tried hard to go back to sleep, flipping the pillows around about a million times, all different positions just to try and get to sleep; she couldn't.

_"Hayley?"_ She heard her Dad say, as he wandered in.

_"I'm trying to sleep"_ Hayley said shortly, Hayley felt the bed jolt slightly as her Dad sat down next to her.

_"Are you feeling alright?"_ He asked, taking her hand.

_"Yes Dad"_ She said, she didn't feel good, she felt shit.

_"You're lying"_ He said, _"How'd you know?_" Hayley asked, confused.

_"You always go up an octave when you lie"_ He said, laughing a little bit.

_"It's Sherri."_ Hayley said, her Dad breathed in heavily... he was still getting used to the fact that his little girl was a lesbian.

_"What's she done?"_ He asked, Hayley turned round, to face him.

_"That's the point, I don't actually know. She's just been really off with me the past few months... summer's not that far off and we had so much planned, I just want things to be ok"_ Hayley said, she was biting back frustrated tears.

_"Don't worry yourself so much pet, you'll be fine... Sherri's probably just dealing with something"_ He said, Hayley wondered why her Dad wouldn't just be honest and say Sherri probably wasn't really that into her.

_"Why isn't love ever simple?_" Hayley said, running her hands through her long brown hair.

_"Because that's the way it goes love, you've just gotta try and make it alright in the end._" He said, he got up and started walking towards the door. _"Why don't you go see Trevor? You haven't seen him in a while"_ He said. _He's right_, Hayley thought. She'd been neglecting Trevor lately, she probably should drop by. Hayley got out of bed just after her Dad had left the room, after all she didn't want him to see her without any clothes on. She went over to her wardrobe, and pulled out a red cardigan, and her favourite grey vest. She picked up the black shorts she'd been wearing yesterday off of the floor, and began to leave the house. She took the shortcut she'd been taking since she was seven years old to Trevor's house, she felt bad for not really seeing him for so long. She walked up to the door, and for the first time, she felt nervous knocking.

_"Hey Trev"_ She said, as he opened the door.

_"Hey"_ He said, keeping it short.

_"I... I'm sorry for not really being around lately, it's just me and Sherri have been having some troubles."_ Hayley said, trying to sound apologetic.

_"You're still seeing her?"_ Trevor asked,_ what's his problem?_ Hayley thought, he sounded really angry.

_"Yeah... I thought everyone knew" _She said, _"No, I didn't ... I don't know anything about you anymore" _Trevor said, he was right; they hadn't seen each other properly in weeks.

_"You're such a cow Hayley, you've changed. You don't have time for any of us anymore, I'm not the only one that's thinking it. You're shit, and that stupid slut's got you in your own stupid self-indulgent bubble, get the fuck out of my house."_ Trevor said, he didn't even sound angry, just cold.

_"Fine! Fuck you Trevor!"_ Hayley shouted back, running out the house. It was raining, Hayley ran up the road, and round the corner, where she stood for a moment; crying. She didn't know what to do, she remembered Lily lived nearby, and walked to her house. She was about 100 feet away when she saw Adam walking out of the house, followed by Lily. They looked like they were having an argument, _that's weird _Hayley thought_, why was Adam round Lily's house?_ Adam left after a little bit of a conversation, once he'd gone, Hayley walked over to where Lily was standing outside her house.

_"You alright?"_ Hayley said,

_"Yeah..."_ Lily said, she didn't sound very sure.

_"Sure?"_ Hayley asked, _"Hayley I need to tell you something, come in"_ Lily said, taking Hayley's hand and pulling her inside. The two girls walked upstairs to Lily's bedroom, and sat down next to one another on Lily's bed.

_"I think I'm pregnant"_ Lily said, sounding like she'd wanted to say it for longer than how long she'd been around Hayley.

_"Fuck... seriously?"_ Hayley said, "Yes." Lily said, as she burst into tears. Hayley pulled her close and put a supportive hand on her back.

_"Who-Who's is it?"_ Hayley asked, she had to. Lily let out another sob, crying more now.

"Adam's" She said, inbetween tears.

_"What the fuck? Adam? No!"_ Hayley said, _"Yes"_ Lily replied, she could hardly believe it either.

_"When?"_ Hayley asked, _"Why would you want to do that with a woman-beater? He's a cunt!"_ She said, moving away from Lily slightly.

_"I don't know... I thought I loved him, but now I'm not so sure. I just want to be alone, I need... I need to find out for sure."_ Lily said, Hayley put her arm back around her.

_"We'll go into a town and get a test, okay?"_ Hayley asked, returning to her supportive tone.

_"Yeah, let's go"_ Lily said, as the two left the house.

Meanwhile, Lily was on her break at work, and she was trying to get hold of Hayley, who wasn't answering her calls. She was walkign to buy some lunch from the local shop, even though she worked in Boots; go figure.

_"Hey"_ she heard from behind her, the deep voice sent a chill down her spine.

_"Leave me alone psycho"_ She said, walking quicker. She felt Trevor grab her arm and pull her to face him, she looked around to see if anyone was looking, nobody was.

_"Stay the FUCK away from Hayley"_ He said, flecks of spit landing on Sherri's face.

_"No... I love her, and there's nothing you can do, you stupid bastard."_ She said, Trevor pushed her backwards, knocking her over.

_"Me and Hayley have been fucking you know? For about two months, she always complains about you; how you've been treating her badly, guess she's getting over you, yeah?"_ Trevor said, _he's such a cunt;_ Sherri thought.

_"No you're not, she's barely seen you, she told me."_ Sherri said, Trevor laughed.

_"She's lying, we're keeping it a secret... we're not all proud of the stuff we get up to behind closed doors, unlike you of course." _Trevor said, and then he walked away, leaving Sherri on the cold, hard floor. Sherri got up and started to walk the other way, quickly back to work. She got to the front door and collided with Hayley and Lily. Sherri looked down into Hayley's hands and saw a pregnancy test. _Oh my god_ Sherri thought, _she's pregnant._ Lily backed away, tears began falling down her face.

_"You've fucked it Hayles."_ Sherri said, she turned round and ran away.

_"Oh god_" Hayley said, Lily cut in saying _"You can't tell her it's mine! I have to keep it secret!"_

_"I have to get her back, I CAN'T lose her!"_ Hayley said, pushing Lily away and chasing after Sherri.

_"I need you too! I need a friend!"_ said Lily, as Hayley chased after Sherri, who was long gone.

* * *

**NEXT:**

Trevor's got what he wanted, Hayley is in bits and he is her shoulder to cry in. He's finally where he wanted to be, closer to Hayley. However, when the gang are forced together on a residential trip, can he continue to weave his web of lies? or is it set to unravel?


	7. Trevor

**Hey everybody,**

So we're on episode 7 already!

This episode is dedicated to Trevor, but everyone else is in it quite alot as well, I hope you all enjoy it, it sets up for some exciting stuff happening in the next episode!

Charlie. 

* * *

Trevor got out of bed quickly, he had a lot to do today. He was standing in front of the two suitcases he had packed last night whilst Hayley was sleeping, Trevor looked over at Hayley; she was a mess. Her make up had run, she'd been crying all night. _Maybe I shouldn't have done this, I feel like I've ruined her life_, Trevor thought, finally starting to feel guilty.

_"Hey"_ He heard from behind him, Hayley had woken up.

_"What are those?"_ Hayley asked, noticing the two suitcases.

_"They're for the trip, you know? The geography and art trip, it's gonna be bollocks, but at least all of us are going on it together."_ Trevor said, trying to make the best of a bad situation.

_"And Sherri of course.."_ Hayley said, sniffling.

_"Yeah, but I'll be there"_ Trevor said, _that sounded arrogant_, he thought.

_"Yeah" _Hayley said, smiling a little.

_"Come on though, we've gotta hurry up or else we'll miss the coach"_ Trevor said, making a hand gesture suggesting to Hayley she should hurry up.

_"Shit yeah, okay, I'll just go get dressed in the bathroom"_ She said, and she walked out the room.

About half an hour later, the two set off to walk to Roundview. Talking about how the trip should be absolutely crap, counting pebbles on a beach for a geography project was hardly an exciting prospect. Eventually, they got to College where they met the others, who were sitting on the concrete outside in a small circle.

_"Hey guys!"_ Trevor said enthuasiastically, they all smiled, saying hello. _"How is everybody?"_ Trevor continued, trying to get integrated into the conversation.

_"Sherri can I-"_ Hayley said, before Sherri cut in.

"_No, you can't"_ Sherri said, Lily looked terrified that she would get found out.

_"So! Who's excited for the trip?"_ Lily interrupted, whilst getting a death-glare from Hayley.

"_Me! Have you seen the rooms? They're like ski chalets, so hot"_ Alicia said, _is she really that thick?_ Trevor wondered.

_"Yeah babe, it'll be great"_ Adam said, pulling her close and kissing her neck, something which she clearly enjoyed.

"I'm just looking forward to getting fucked" Sam piped up, _"With drugs of course, nobody wants to fuck ol' Sam"_ Sam continued, everybody laughed.

_"I would"_ Alicia said, the group went silent for a minute. Then she started laughing, _"I'm kidding!"_ she said, as they all laughed. adam was staring at Lily intently, _what's he doing?_ Trevor thought. He noticed Alicia was watching Adam staring at Lily too... She placed her hand on Adam's and squeezed it gently; pulling him into a kiss. Nobody was talking, Trevor noticed a horribly awkward tone in the air.

_"Well, isn't this nice and awkward?"_ Trevor said, getting evils from Sherri. "Come on Sherri, smile! You've got everything you wanted haven't you?" Trevor continued, taunting Sherri.

_"Fuck off worm"_ Sherri said, getting up and walking away.

_"Trevor, why'd you do that?"_ Hayley asked, getting angry.

_"She's a bitch, she shouldn't mess you around"_ Trevor said, Hayley jumped up and went after Sherri. Blood noticed her leaving, and started shouting.

_"Excuse me Hayley, you are booked to go on the first coach to get to our residence for the weekend, get back here!" _Blood shouted, as Hayley weaved through the people to find Sherri. She didn't care if she got in trouble, she was going to tell Sherri the truth, and get her back. Blood shrugged, and walked back to the other teachers.

_"She'll just have to get the second coach, if she ever comes back at all"_ another teacher said.

_"What happened there?"_ Alicia said, looking worried.

_"Troubles in paradise"_ Trevor said, as they all got on the bus.

Meanwhile, Hayley had caught up with Sherri, and was trying to explain the situation to her...

_"It's Lily, Lily is pregnant."_ Hayley said urgently, panting after running for so long.

_"What? Fuck, but I saw you"_ Sherri said, quivering. _"I saw you with the test in your hands!"_ Sherri said.

_"I haven't had sex with a man, ever! I can't be pregnant."_ Hayley said, Sherri was being unreasonable.

"_Trevor! You stupid cow, you fucked Trevor!"_ Sherri said, pushing Hayley away.

"_No I didn't, who the hell told you that?"_ Hayley said, tears forming in her eyes.

_"Trevor did!"_ Sherri said, Hayley gasped, and they stood starting into each other's eyes for a moment.

_"No... never, I wouldn't... I can't believe he lied"_ Hayley said, leaning against the wall, she was so shocked. Sherri moved and leant next to Hayley against the wall, taking her hand.

"_I love you so much"_ Sherri said, _"I love you so much it scares me, I used to lie awake at night; terrified you'd leave me in the morning. I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't eat, losing you scares the shit out of me." _Sherri said, Hayley began to cry next to her, as they hugged.

_"I know"_ Hayley said, _"I love you too"_ Hayley continued.

_"We should get back... we can't miss the second coach, Blood went crazy"_ Sherri said, _"Yeah" _Hayley replied, laughing. The two walked back to Roundview, hand in hand; happier than ever.

The others had arrived at where they'd be staying for the next couple of days, the gang had gotten out of the coach, where they had to stand for a moment whilst they waited to be taken inside.

_"This is so awesome" _Alicia said, _"Look how fit it is!"_ Alicia shouted, pointing to the chalet-like buildings nearby.

_"How can a building be fit?"_ Sam asked, laughing.

_"I don't know, but it is!"_ Alicia shouted again, Adam kissed her on the cheek.

_"Babe you're hilarious" _Adam said, they kissed, and she whispered something in his ear, and they walked off. Sam was standing next to Alicia, she looked miserable. _Shouldn't have been so stupid as to fuck Adam should she, idiot_, Trevor thought.

"_What's up with you today?"_ Sam asked, Lily's eyes seemed to refocus as she turned round to face Sam, she looked numb.

_"Nothing... what do you mean?"_ Lily asked, she wasn't her usual self, not at all.

_"You're moping around, you won't drink, won't take drugs with me, you're always running off to the loo for some reason.. are you ill or something?"_ Sam asked, is Sam really that stupid? It's obvious, Trevor thought.

_"Just leave me alone Sam, I'll talk to you later"_ She said, walking away.

_"Fine, whatever"_ Sam said, walking in the opposite direction of the accomodation.

_"Where are you going?"_ Trevor asked, confused.

_"I'm going to get fucked, wanna come?"_ Sam asked, turning and facing Trevor.

_"Sounds good to me"_ Trevor said, following after Sam. They walked into what could be called a Town centre, but it was a bit shit.

_"This is crap"_ Trevor said, _"Where are you gonna get wasted in a place like this?"_ Trevor said.

_"We've just gotta hang about a bit, wait till about later when the clubs start opening and we'd be alright!"_ Sam said.

_"Great, that's only another six hours"_ Trevor said, Sam laughed, and they walked down the road to find somewhere to eat. They waited, and waited for the clubs to open. Sam got a drink from a pub, but when they worked out they were underage; kicked him and Trevor out.

_"Looks like that one's open" _Sam said, pointing to a club near the end of the road, the lights were on outside, it did look open.

_"Let's go then"_ Trevor said, they walked quickly down the road. They got to the front of the queue, and an intimidating bodyguard stepped in front of them.

_"You two 18?"_ He said, in a thick cockney accent.

_"Yeah"_ Sam said, smiling a little bit.

_"Cool, have a good night lads"_ He said, letting them pass. _That was so easy, why are clubs so shit at ID'ing? _Trevor wondered, not that he minded. The club was packed, people were taking drugs and drinking all over the place, there was no security either. Sam was already doing some drugs he'd just bought off a dealer, _Sam should really learn to control himself... _Trevor thought, _he's insane._

_"You alright?"_ Sam said, sniffing a lot, obviously because of what he'd just been doing.

_"Yeah, this place is packed!"_ Trevor shouted, trying to be heard over the loud music.

_"Yeah, it's sick" _Sam said, _"Let's get fucked" _Sam said, running out into the crowd and joining the mass of sweaty bodies. Trevor walked over to the bar, which was the opposite side of the club to the entrance and ordered a drink. Someone came up to him and offered him some pills, they exchanged money and he took them.

_"Sam!"_ Trevor shouted, calling Sam over.

_"Early christmas present"_ Trevor said, passing Sam a pill.

_"Fuck yeah! What are these?"_ Sam asked, Trevor looked confuse for a moment.

_"Dunno, he said they make you trip like a bitch though"_ Trevor said, they both laughed as they swallowed the pills. Sam's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head, he yelled loudly and ran back into the crowd, throwing himself around widly. Trevor laughed, and leant back, the pills weren't really working for him. _Well, that's 40 I'll never get back_, Trevor thought. That was when he noticed Sam walking out of the club, Trevor didn't think it was safe for Sam to be tripping on his own. He tried to go after him, but there was a large group of people dancing in his way, he tried to push through but they wouldn't let him.

_"Sam! SAM! COME BACK!"_ Trevor shouted, _"SAM!"_ he shouted again.

_**"Come back".  
**_

* * *

**NEXT:**

**Sam is missing, the gang are looking for him in the middle of the night and have no idea where to start. With Lily finding two worrying answerphone messages from Sam on her phone, things are starting to look dangerous, and they wonder whether they'll be finding Sam; or just his body.**


	8. Sam

****

**So, we're on what I would call the most exciting episode of this series. A lot of secrets are revealed in this one, and a lot of friendships are broken... enjoy!**

Charlie.  


* * *

_"Sam's missing"_ Trevor said, The words echoed in everyone's heads, they couldn't take it in.

_"What?"_ Lily screamed, _"What do you mean missing!"_ she continued, running towards him, but not before Adam grabbed her to restrain her.

_"GET OFF ME"_ She shouted, pushing him away.

_"Where'd he go?"_ She said, Trevor looked shocked.

_"That's the problem, I don't know! We were in a club, I saw Sam walk away... he was tripping, and then I don't know where he went."_ Trevor said, Lily looked shocked for a moment, and backed away, crying. Hayley pulled her into a hug and whispered that it'd be okay.

_"Well, we need to find him then"_ Adam said, _"I love it when you play leader"_ Alicia said, holding his hand.

_"Please can we go find him? Now! I can't wait any longer"_ Lily said, _"I shouldn't have let him go out with you Trevor, you're a complete wanker." _Lily said, practically spitting the words at Trevor.

_"Shut up Lily, I didn't do anything wrong! He got lost, by himself!"_ Trevor said, Lily walked away from him, back over to Hayley & Sherri.

_"We've got to go look for him though, let's just go now"_ Adam said, _"We can't all go, I don't wanna risk losing anyone else.. who wants to stay behind?" _Adam said, nobody replied.

_"Nobody wants to stay behind Adam, but I will, me and Hayley will stay here."_ Sherri said, holding hands with Hayley.

_"Ok, cool. Let's go everybody else"_ Adam said, _"Wait!"_ Lily interrupted, _"listen"_ she said.

_"Hey Lily"_ They heard, it was Sam on answerphone to Lily's phone. _"I'm so fucked up"_ He said, _"listen, I know we've not been seeing eye to eye lately but you're fuckin' awesome, y'know that? I really want to -" _He stopped talking, they heard him grown and heard banging and the sound of his phone hitting concrete, and then silence.

_"Oh my god"_ Sherri said, as Hayley buried her face in her hands.

_"Shit..."_ Adam said, Alicia looked terrified, clutching his hand; her big blue eyes holding a child-like vulnerability.

_"We've got to fucking find him"_ Lily said, _"wait, there's another"_ she said, and played it out loud. There was no noise, just silence. The wind and rain could be heard, but nothing else, except a dull shallow breathing; what was it?

_"He could be hurt!"_ Alicia said, _"We've gotta go find him"_ Lily said

_"Let's go"_ Adam decided, and they began their walk to the last place Sam was seen.

Sam was lying there, at the bottom of a large flight of concrete stairs. He slowly moved his hand to the back of his head, he could feel blood, lots and lots of blood. He couldn't talk, it felt like he couldn't do anything; he was too confused; too broken. He noticed Alicia walking past the flight of stairs, she looked stressed, then dissappeared as she walked past and the building next to the flight of stairs covered her up. The thick layer of trees Alicia had walked past then revealed Trevor, who also looked stressed; he did the same as Alicia, walked past. Sam then noticed Adam and Lily, who were walking together.

_"Adam we can't be together"_ Lily said, pushing Adam away.

_"We can be, I just need to figure it out"_ Adam said, Lily shrugged.

_"Please can we not talk about this now?" _Lily said, tears falling down her face.

_"Okay, okay"_ Adam said, and they ran after the others so they didn't get split up.

Sam wondered why Lily and Adam were doing what they had been, were they having an affair?

Meanwhile, Alicia was outside the club Sam had been at with Trevor.

_"Are you sure this is the last place you saw him?"_ She asked Trevor, worrying now.

_"Yeah, one hundred percent, I'm certain that he left here, and went somewhere else."_ Trevor said, "I bet we'll find him partying away with a bunch of druggies somewhere, I bet" Trevor said, hardly sounding convincing.

_"I fucking hope so"_ Alicia said, just as Lily and Adam walked up, together. Alica was confused as to why they'd walked together, but she dropped it, there's more important stuff going on.

_"Any signs?"_ Adam asked, "No" Trevor replied.

_"We've got to fucking find him!"_ Lily said, panicking. She ran past and started sprinting away, desperately looking for Sam.

_"Lily!"_ Trevor shouted, grabbing her arm._ "We can't split up, we don't want anybody else to get lost"_ he said.

_"Get the hell off of me Trevor"_ She said, pulling her arm out of his grip.

_"Calm down, crazy bitch"_ He said, walking back a bit.

_"Don't call her that"_ Adam said, pushing Trevor hard. Trevor stumbled and fell on the floor, Alicia rushed over and checked he was ok.

_"Don't do that! We're all stressed Adam"_ She said angrily.

_"I'm sorry"_ He said, wiping some sweat from his brow. Trevor nudged Alica away slightly, and got up off of his feet.

_"No it's fine Alicia, I understand why he's angry."_ Trevor said, Adam's eyes widened; he realized that Trevor knew.

_"Don't you dare"_ Adam said, getting ready to lunge at Trevor.

_"No, what are you gonna say Trevor?" _Alicia asked, Lily was crying.

_"Your precious boyfriend has been fucking that slapper behind your back."_ Trevor said, Alicia's face dropped, her encouraging smile turning into a furious frown. She launched herself at Adam, punching him in the chest, small, feeble punches.

_"How'd you like getting hit? you fucking idiot!"_ She screamed, punching him again. Trevor laughed as Adam restrained her, and she calmed down; stepping away from him. Lily stepped forward and tried to talk to Alicia.

_"It only happened once!"_ Lily said, _"Once, and it was a mistake!"_ Lily said, Adam looked like he was about to cry.

_"Oh yeah, well that one time was enough to get you pregnant wasn't it Lily?"_ Trevor said. Adam's eyes widened furher, he looked like he was about to pass out. Alicia pushed her hair off of her face and ran her hands through it, clearly stressed.

_"You're pregnant?"_ Adam asked, _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ Adam asked, he was angry.

_"It's ... I didn't want to annoy you, I didn't know what to do!"_ She said, _"I don't want you anymore"_ Lily said.

_"Then why'd you sleep with him you fucking cow!"_ Alicia said, and then she turned and began walking back to the accomodation, alone. Trevor smirked, and followed shortly after, leaving Lily and Adam alone.

Meanwhile, Alicia was running back to accomodation when her phone slipped out of her shorts pocket.

_"Shit"_ She said, as it fell down the stone steps they had passed on the way here. Alicia quickly went down the steps, as she heard her phone make a small splatting sound. Shit, she thought, it's fallen in a puddle of water. She got close to the bottom of the steps, and then she saw Sam.

_"Oh my god..."_ She said, as she took in the sight. Sam in a pool of his own blood, unconcious. _"Sam?"_ She said, "_SAM?"_ She screamed once more, she was shaking, she dropped her phone. She heard Trevor running down the steps, closely followed by Adam and Lily. Lily screamed and pushed past the others, cradling Sam's lifeless body.

_"Sam... wake up..Sam!"_ She said,

_"We've got to call an ambulance!"_ Trevor shouted, Adam dialled 999 into his phone, and waited for them to answer, as Lily's screams faded into the night.

* * *

**NEXT:**

**It's the first day of summer, and it's a week after the gang get back from their trip. Sam's in hospital and Alicia's reeling from the revelations; tensions finally come to a head as their first year at Roundview comes to a dramatic and surprising end.**


	9. Finale

**So, we're at the end of the first series of this generation! It's quite scary to see I'm halfway through the typical cycle of a generation of skins. I think all the characters have gone through a journey, this episode is just a nice, happy ending to that journey; before it all goes wrong in the next series of course!  
**

Alicia always hated hospitals, she hated the smell, the people, the general feeling of death that was always there. She'd come to visit Sam, he'd been in hospital since they'd got back. She was just glad he wasn't dead, she felt like she needed to visit him because she found him; not that she wouldn't if she hadn't found him; she just feels more connected to him now. She walked in and approached the desk, asking where Sam was; they gave her the name of the ward and she went to visit him; he even got his own room.

_"Hey Sam"_ She whispered, shutting the door quietly. His Mum was normally there when she visited, but she'd obviously gone home for a break.

_"Hey" _He said, smiling brightly as Alicia walked in, she sat next to his bed and took his hand.

_"How you feeling?"_ She asked, sympathy dripping from every syllable.

_"Better... I'm glad you're here"_ He said, smiling at her again. "I heard about Adam and Lily... I'm so sorry" He said, it was his turn to give out the sympathy.

_"Yeah... I know she's your friend, so I'm not gonna say anything mean. I haven't spoken to either of them, I just kept my head down for the last week of College and now it's the summer; I think I'm gonna go away"_ Alicia said.

_"Anywhere nice?"_ Sam asked, laughing.

_"Cyprus, maybe. I don't really know, just somewhere I can clear my head."_ Alicia said.

_"Well, I would say I'd come, but I'm pretty sure I'll be here all summer. I'll have to get my AS results mailed in"_ Sam said, they both laughed.

_"You crazy fuck"_ Alicia said, as they both laughed. _"Where's your Mum?"_ She asked.

_"Oh, she's just gone home, my little sister needs looking after too"_ Sam said, _"My Dad's a little hopeless with cooking... he can barely do a ready meal"_ Sam said, and they both laughed again.

_"Sherri and Hayley are having a barbeque at Sherri's later, her Mum's gone away for the summer. I could ask if they'd want to come see you?" _Alicia asked, hoping he'd say yes - she felt bad that nobody else had come to visit; except Lily of course, but Alicia always made sure to call up beforehand, to make sure she wasn't there.

_"I don't know.. I'm not really up for seeing lots of people, when they wanna come; they'll come"_ Sam said, he was so chilled out; it really relaxed Alicia. She wished she could stay there all day long.

Meanwhile, Sherri and Hayley had just woken up and were getting ready to go visit Sam. They realized that morning they hadn't visited yet, and they felt guilty. Sherri got in her car, unlocked the passenger door for Hayley, and off they drove. They arrived at the hospital, and found Sam's room.

_"Sam?"_ Hayley said, as they walked in. Sherri smiled at the sight she saw, Sam lying in bed, with Alicia asleep with her head on his chest, slumped forwards in her chair.

_"That's adorable"_ Sherri said, Hayley nodded. They pulled two chairs from the back of his room to the opposite side of the bed to Alicia. They sat there, talking; just being. Sam stirred, and looked at them.

_"Hey"_ he said, smiling at both of them. Sam then noticed Alicia, he smiled again.

_"Wow"_ Sam said, a girl is asleep on me, and it's not because she passed out. Hayley and Sherri laughed, they had missed Sam's humour.

Meanwhile, Adam was out jogging when he realized he was quite close to Lily's house, he decided to pay a visit; they hadn't spoken since that night... it had to be sorted.

_"Can we talk?"_ Adam asked, as Lily opened her front door, she was in her pyjamas; she still looked beautiful. Lily invited Adam in and they walked into her kichen, where they sat at the table.

_"Are you really pregnant?"_ Adam asked, he had to find out.

"_Yes"_ Lily said, _"about four months I think."_ She said, pulling her top up and showing off the gradual bump that had appeared.

_"Wow"_ Adam said, realizing that there really was a baby; his baby.

_"What are we gonna do?"_ Lily asked, she didn't know.

_"We could try and make it work"_ Adam said, Lily bit her lip.

_"I don't know Adam, we could try... but I just don't know"_ She said, Adam took her hands.

_"I love you"_ He said, _"I know we hurt Alicia, but I have to make this work for you and our baby"_ Adam said.

_"Thankyou"_ She said, smiling. _"We'll sort this out over the summer, we'll figure everything out"_ She said, kissing him. _"But it'll take a while for us to get into a relationship, we need to take it slow"_ Lily said, Adam smiled.

_"I'm going to visit Sam now, if you'd like to come of course.."_ Adam said, Lily smiled and nodded.

_"Yeah, I kind of need to, I haven't seen him in so long."_ She said, and they left the house.

Meanwhile, Trevor was also walking to the hospital. He had wanted to see Sam, but was too scared in case the others would be there; he didn't want to fall out with them anymore; even Sherri.

_"Hey"_ Trevor heard from behind him, it was Sherri and Hayley.

_"Hey" _Trevor said, he was uneasy.

_"I just want you to know Trevor, I forgive you." Sherri said, smiling. "I know you were being protective, and I know you were looking out for Sherri; it was just a little misguided. I want to be friends, I want you to be a part of mine and Hayley's lives, so... do you want to start again?"_ Sherri asked, Trevor nodded and Sherri pulled him into an emotional hug, which Hayley joined. They then said goodbye, and left. Trevor walked into Sam's room, and saw Alicia, Adam and Lily there too.

_"Hey"_ They said in unison, too tired to fight.

_"Hey"_ Trevor said, smiling. "_I'm sorry everyone... I've hurt all three of you; one way or the other... I didn't mean to, well I did. I'm just sorry, I fucked up really badly, and I just hope you can all forgive me" _Trevor said, his voice quivering.

_"You did upset me Trevor, badly. But I forgive you"_ Lily said, Adam nodded, as did Alicia.

_"Thanks... so much"_ Trevor said. He joined them next to Sam's bed. and they began to talk for a little while; Sam was sleeping.

Meanwhile, Sherri and Hayley were cooking on the barbeque; Sherri sighed deeply.

_"I wish we could have Sam here... I feel bad making them all leave him there"_ Sherri said. Hayley looked like she'd just had a bright idea.

_"We can! We'll cook the stuff here, and then take it to Sam in hospital, we can all eat there; with him!"_ Hayley said happily, as she started wrapping up what was cooked in tin foil.

_"I'll start calling the others, tell them to stay there"_ Sherri said excitedly, _"This is gonna be legendary"_ Hayley said. Hayley and Sherri drove to the hospital, carrying the bags of food as they walked in. They knew the way to Sam's room now, they got in to his room and the others were all in there, smiling and happy.

_"Hey guys!"_ Sherri said, everyone turned and smiled as they laid out the food on the table.

_"Anyone want a burger?"_ Hayley asked, everyone raised their hands, even Sam; who winced. Alicia took the two burgers from Hayley, one for Sam and one for herself. She passed the burger to Sam, who smiled gratefully.

"_I love you"_ Sam said, Alicia gasped, but smiled. She stood up, and kissed him gently on the head. She smiled at Adam and Alicia, they looked every inch the couple. Lily with her small bump, and Adam, he looked protective but happy, it was nice.

Hayley put some music on, and Sherri locked the room's door. They all started dancing; except for Sam and Alicia. Alicia stayed next to Sam's bed, holding his hand. Adam was holding Lily proudly, as Hayley bent down to listen to her bump.

_"Do you think it will kick?" _Hayley asked, then she moved back slightly and went _"ooh!"_

_"It kicked!" _She said, Lily and Adam laughed. The whole gang stopped dancing for a minute, and sat down to reminisce about their year.

_"Does anyone remember Hayley's party? Before sam pulled out the drugs, it was so boring!"_ Alicia joked, Hayley blushed; as the whole gang laughed.

_"What about our first day assembly? When Blood fell over that college president box and nearly broke his leg!"_ Said Adam, they all laughed again. Sam took in the sight, his six best friend sitting round his bed; laughing and smiling... the way it should always be. 

* * *

**NEXT:**

Recap, revisiting what happened in series 7, and what you can expect from series 8.

Thanks again for reading, remember to review and suggest anything you'd love to see in future episodes.


	10. Intermission

**Series 1 Intermission/Series 2 Intro.**

**_Episode Guide:_**

1. Sherri  
2. Nathan  
3. Trevor  
4. Adam  
5. Sam  
6. Annabelle  
7. Hayley  
8. Alicia  
9. Lily  
10. Goodbyes

**_Teasers:_**

- Three new characters, Layla, Nathan and Annabelle are introduces, all impacting (positively and negatively) the group and their friendships/relationships.

- Two characters move away forever, actually leaving half way through the series.

- One person dies, but they're not a main character.

- One character is kicked out of their home.

- Someone is isolated from the friend group, but returns in the end.


	11. Sherri 2

****

Here we are, the whole gang are back for their final year at Roundview! We're starting it off quietly with a nice perspective of Sherri and her first day back at Roundview, and a couple of lovely scenes with Hayley too!

Thanks again,

Charlie.

P.S

To ILoveTheLoveless,

Thankyou so much for reviewing, your comments really did make it all feel worthwhile, and I'll definitely try to make sure you carry on enjoying it! Let me know what you think of the second half of this gen when I get a little further in!

* * *

Sherri was eating breakfast when her Mum walked into the kitchen, she looked like she had something to say. _Probably that she's got to work late, again, _Sherri thought.

_"Sherri"_ her Mum said, Sherri looked up from her cereal.

_"Morning, sleep well?"_ Sherri asked.

_"Yes, thankyou... I need to talk to you"_ She said.

_"Go for it"_ Sherri said, pushing a stool out from next to her; suggesting her Mum come sit next to her.

_"It's work, they've promoted me"_ She said, Sherri smiled; she really was happy for her Mum.

_"Mum! That's amazing! Oh my god that's so good!"_ Sherri gushed, she noticed her Mum wasn't smiling; she just looked worried. _"Why aren't you smiling?" _She asked.

_"That's the problem, we'd have to move to London; the job is in London."_ Her Mum said, Sherri's mouth dropped open.

_"London's miles away! I can't leave!"_ Sherri said, getting up from the table.

_"I know, but I'm your Mother Sherri, you have to what I say"_ She said, putting her hand on Sherri's shoulder.

_"No I don't! I'm nearly 18!"_ Sherri shouted, _"and I'm sure as hell not leaving Hayley behind!"_ Sherri said, pushing her Mum away.

_"Don't push me Sherri, I can and will make you come with me"_ She said, Sherri walked out of the house, too angry to carry on the conversation; She had to go to College anyway. On her way out she saw Trevor walking across the road to get to College, she called out to him.

_"Hey"_ Trevor said, _"Sup with you? You look like you've been slapped across the face"_ Trevor said.

_"My cow of a Mother."_ Sherri said, _"What's she done this time?"_ Trevor asked.

_"She wants me to move with her, to London." _Sherri said, Trevor raised his eyebrows.

_"Shit... that's pretty far, what about Hayley?"_ Trevor asked, Sherri sighed.

_"That's exactly what I'm thinking! I can't leave her..."_ She said, tears forming in her eyes just thinking about it.

_"I know"_ Trevor said in a soothing tone, _"I won't tell her, just see if you can figure things out with your Mum" _Trevor said, as they got into the main entrance of Roundview.

_"Thanks Trev"_ Sherri said, pulling him into a hug before walking to psychology, where she sat next to Hayley. Sherri got to psychology and sat down next to Hayley, who had already sussed something was up.

_"What's wrong?"_ Hayley asked, putting her hand on Sherri's that was laid on the table.

_"Nothing"_ Sherri said, turning and smiling at Hayley, she winked playfully to diffuse the tension.

_"Good"_ Hayley said in a slightly flat tone, obviously not convinced.

_"I missed you"_ Sherri said, happy to see Hayley after her two week holiday with her Father.

_"I know, I was sat by the pool all week anyway... I couldn't stop thinking about you"_ Hayley said, Sherri smiled, she loved it when Hayley was acting cute.

_"You going to Adam's later?"_ Sherri asked Hayley, hoping it was a yes.

_"Should be, I wouldn't think we'd be having any parties really... y'know, after Sam."_ Hayley said, Sherri nodded.

_"I thought that too, but he just doesn't drink or drugs now doesn't he? He can still party"_ Sherri said, smiling at Hayley.

_"I suppose, I just don't want him to feel left out"_ Hayley said, _"I'm sure Alicia will make sure he doesn't feel... you know, left out"_ Sherri said, the two girls collapsed in fits of laughter, getting a stern look from the teacher at the front of the class.

Later on, Sherri went home and got changed into some better clothes for a party. She got a call from Adam saying that the party was starting a bit earlier, so she left early.

_"Hey everyone"_ She said as she got into the party, luckily her group of friends were right by the door.

_"Who's that?"_ Sherri asked, noticing a tall, brown-haired boy standing next to Hayley.

_"This is Nathan - He's a new boy"_ Hayley said, Nathan smiled at Sherri, offering his hand. Sherri took his hand, and shook it.

_"Nice to meet you" _She said, smiling at Nathan. Sherri averted her gaze for a moment and saw Trevor getting off with a petite red-haired girl, _isn't that the girl in our year who's never allowed out?_ Sherri wondered.

_"Is that Annabelle?"_ Sherri asked Hayley, _"Yeah"_ Hayley replied, _"Her and Trevor are getting along, uh, famously."_ Hayley said, then laughed.

_"Oh my god, I never thought he'd get anybody!"_ Sherri joked, Hayley and Nathan laughed.

_"Who's that?"_ Nathan asked, seeing Sam and Alicia dancing.

_"The girl? That's Alicia. Don't think about it mate, she's taken"_ Sherri said, jokingly.

_"Oh no, I was asking about the boy... he's hot"_ Nathan said, Hayley spat out the drink she was drinking and looked at Nathan.

_"Oh! You're... you know, gay?"_ Sherri asked, Hayley started laughing.

_"Yeah"_ Nathan said, laughing as well. _"What's his name?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Sam, he's also taken though; sorry about that!"_ Sherri said, pulling Hayley close so they could dance. Nathan laughed again, and walked off to talk to some more people.

_"Hey guys"_ Adam said, as he passed. Hayley and Sherri smiled at him, Hayley even pulling him into a hug.

_"I need to talk to you Hayles"_ Sherri said, Hayley didn't like it when she spoke like that, _"What's wrong?" _Hayley asked.

_"I've just got some important shit to go through with you, can we talk about it when we get to yours?"_ Sherri asked, _"Sure"_ Hayley said.

Meanwhile, Sam and Alicia were sitting on the sofa by the stereo, when Sam noticed Nathan looking at him.

_"Who's that?" _Sam asked, nudging Alicia.

_"New boy, his names Nathan, he's fit"_ Alicia said, Sam got jealous whenever she said somebody was fit; but for some reason didn't when she said it about Nathan.

_"Yeah"_ Sam said, absent-mindedly. Alicia turned and nudged him.

_"What? Did you just say he was fit?"_ Alicia asked, looking shocked.

_"No! I just wasn't listening to you"_ Sam said, regretting that instantly.

_"What? You weren't listening to me?"_ Alicia said, poking Sam in the stomach.

_"Sorry beautiful"_ Sam said, Alicia smirked.

_"I'm just joking cutie"_ She said, pulling Sam into a kiss; the whole time being watched by a jealous Nathan.

Sherri and Hayley had begun to walk home, they'd said their goodbyes and left. Sherri got into bed with Hayley and they began to talk.

_"So what's the big news?" _Hayley asked, hoping it wasn't bad.

_"I'm just gonna come right out and say it"_ Sherri said, _"I might be moving away"_ Sherri said.

_"Where to?"_ Hayley asked, _"Is it far?"_ She continued.

_"London"_ Sherri said, Hayley sat up, and turned to Sherri; looking confused and hurt.

_"What?"_ Hayley said, _"Why?"_ She asked.

_"My Mum, she has to move for work... she's been promoted"_ Sherri said, trying to hold Hayley's hand.

_"You can't... I need you. You know what's going on with my Dad, how can I be okay if I haven't got you? I'm not even gonna have him for much longer!"_ Sherri remembered, Hayley's Dad was ill - really ill. They didn't think he'd make the next summer. Heart problems ran in their family, both of Hayley's grandparents died from them too.

_"I'm sorry"_ Sherri said, _"I'll try so hard to convince her not to"_ Sherri continued.

_"I know..."_ Hayley said, _"please do"_ She finished.

_"I promise"_ Sherri said, pulling her close, resting her head on her shoulder and trying to get to sleep. 

* * *

**NEXT:**

Nathan is the new boy at Roundview, after making several friend's at Adam's party. A drunken kiss at Alicia's house leads to dire consequences for more than one member of the gang; leaving more than one heart broken.


	12. Nathan 2

****

**I hope everybody enjoyed the first episode, and that you enjoy this one as much. We get to see a little deeper into Sam's thought process, and are properly introduced to a couple of brand new characters. I'm hoping this will inject some much needed sympathy into Alicia's character as well, because from the traffic on her chapter, I can see she's definitely not exactly popular right now! ;)**

Thanks so much,

Charlie.  


* * *

Nathan was sitting in Philsophy, listening to Mr Warrington going on and on about the cosmological argument... or something. He just didn't care, this new College was shit. It goes on about what it can do for you, but it was doing nothing for him. At least nobody was bullying him, at least; everybody seemed to just let the fact he was gay slide. It was something he wasn't used to; he'd been bullied at his old College.

_"Nathan"_ Mr Warrington said, Nathan twitched out of his daydream and looked him in the eye.

_"Sorry Sir"_ Nathan said, pretending to be taking it all in.

_"What is the origin of the cosmological argument?"_ He asked, Nathan gulped and tried to remember; scanning his brain.

_"I don't know Sir"_ He replied, Mr Warrington shook his head.

_"Get out"_ He said, _"You don't have any work ethic, go see Professor Blood, immediately"_ Warrington said, _brilliant_, Nathan thought.

_"Fine"_ Nathan said, and he got out of his chair and walked out of the classroom. He walked down the corridoor and past the drama department to get to Blood's office, he knocked twice; and was let in.

_"Hello Nathan"_ Blood said, they'd had a conversation only two weeks ago when he'd started at College.

_"Hello David" _Nathan replied, sitting down; noticing Blood's smug expression.

_"So, Nathan, you're a straight-A student normally; yet according to your teachers you've been distracted; care to explain?"_ Blood said, using the same patronisingly slick tone he did when talking to other students.

_"Yeah, you could say that"_ Nathan agreed, he was disracted. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam, ever since the party he was all Nathan had on his mind. They'd barely even had one conversation, but Nathan felt connected; _it's just a shame he's straight_ Nathan thought.

_"You're doing it now"_ Blood said, Nathan jolted out of his train of thought and fell right back into the real world.

_"Sorry Sir"_ Nathan replied, Blood smiled; he liked being called Sir, Nathan knew it.

"_That's quite alright, I won't be punishing you yet, just make sure you pay attention, are we clear?"_ Blood said, returning to his standard way of speaking.

_"Yes, crystal"_ Nathan replied, trying to reassure Blood it wouldn't happen again.

_"Good"_ Blood said. Nathan got up, and walked out of Blood's office, he was walking out when he bumped into Sam by accident.

_"Oh, hey"_ Sam said, smiling awkwardly.

_"H-Hey" _Nathan said, stuttering. Sam smiled when he stuttered, _he looks so cute_, Nathan thought.

_"How are you?"_ Sam asked, Nathan smiled, _"I'm good"_ He replied, _"You?"_ Nathan continued.

_"Yeah, I'm alright... just heading to the common room, apprently there's some new girl in there doing something, Sherri just texted me but didn't say what... wanna come?"_ Sam asked, Nathan nodded and they walked to the common room.

_"Okay everyone, my name is Layla."_ The girl with the long black hair standing on a table announced, _"I'm new here, but I'm gonna make a few changes"_ She continued, _does it get any more pretentious? _Nathan wondered.

_"Who's this bitch?"_ Alicia asked Sam, Sam shrugged, he had no idea.

_"She's new"_ Sherri said, _"Her Dad's really rich and she's trying to get you booted off the College comittee"_ Sherri said, Alicia gasped and got ready to run up and pull the extensions out of her hair, Sam noticed, and told her to calm down.

_"Calm it Alicia, I'm sure she's nice"_ Sam said, holding Alicia's hand. Layla jumped off the table and walked over to the gang, sitting next to Sherri.

_"How was that then?"_ Layla asked, her voice was so annoying.

_"Interesting"_ Sherri said, _"Funny"_ Trevor said, "_Tarty"_ Alicia interrupted.

_"What?"_ Layla asked, standing up. Alicia stood up to, practically squaring up to her.

_"Yeah - I know what you're trying to do, it's not gonna work; you stupid little whore." _Alicia said, Nathan was shocked, he didn't realize Alicia could be like that... she seemed sweet. Her friends looked unphased, just spectators.

_"Alicia shut up"_ Sam said, Alicia looked shocked, even Layla gasped a little, then smirked.

_"Sam? What the fuck?"_ She asked, walking back over to him as Layla wandered off.

_"You're being stupid, she's just messing about."_ Sam said, _"No she isn't!" _Alicia replied. However, was interrupted by Layla who appeared out of nowhere - again.

_"By the way, I'm having a party tonight. There'll be drinks, drugs and lots more... so y'know, make sure you turn up"_ She said, winking and flouncing away with a gaggle of female friends.

_"Should be interesting"_ Hayley said, smiling.

_"Well this is nice"_ Trevor said, holding hands with Annabelle. Alicia stood there for a moment, then stormed off; without Sam. Nathan got up and decided to go home, he had no more lessons today anyway.

_"Where are you going?"_ Sam asked, Nathan jumped.

_"I'm going home for a bit, just get a little rest before the party tonight"_ Nathan said, Sam looked like he wanted to come, but didn't say anything.

_"Okay, See you around then"_ Sam said, the others waved and smiled, and Nathan left. He walked all the way back home, and slept for a couple of hours. He woke up, and nobody was home - still. His Mum & Dad were always out working, he was just left alone; even when he was a child. His phone rang, it was Sam.

_"Hello?"_ Nathan answered, _what does he want?_ Nathan wondered.

_"Hey, I was just wondering if you were going to Layla's tonight?"_ Sam asked, his voice cracked.

_"Yeah, should be"_ Nathan replied, _"Why'd you ask?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Just wondering"_ Sam said, he laughed awkwardly.

_"Okay, well I've really got to go, I need to get ready"_ Nathan said, trying to dispel the awkwardness.

_"Cool, well, seeya later"_ Sam said, hanging up. Nathan really liked Sam, he wished he wasn't going out with Alicia. He picked his favourite shirt out of his wardrobe, and threw on some jeans. Then left the house - even more excited for the party now that Sam was definitely going too. He arrived at the address Layla had e-mailed them all, the house was huge. It had humungous hedges and trees all around it, and grand marble steps to get to the front door. Nathan wondered if it was even the right house. He knocked on the door, and Layla answered, pulling him in.

_"Hey!"_ She said, _"The party's started, it's fucking awesome!"_ She said, running off to dance with her girlfriends. Nathan looked around and saw Sherri, Sam, Alicia, Annabelle, Hayley, Trevor and two others together in a small group, he walked over.

_"Hey guys"_ He said, Hayley jumped up and made an odd high-pitched _'Woo!'_ sound, that made the whole gang laugh.

_"Hey"_ Adam said, _"I don't think we've met, I'm Adam"_ He continued, shaking Nathan's hand.

_"And I'm Lily"_ another girl said, smiling and shaking Nathan's hand. Nathan noticed she was pregnant, a fairly large bump hidden under a denim jacket.

_"It's really great to meet you both"_ Nathan said, smiling at them.

_"Come play spin the bottle!"_ Alicia shouted over the top of Nathan's reply, Nathan raised his eyebrows.

_"Is that a joke?"_ He asked, _"We aren't twelve Alicia"_ He continued, Alicia looked hurt for a moment. "_Go on then" _Nathan said, sitting down next to Hayley. Alicia grabbed the bottle, and spun it. It landed on Sherri, Alicia spun it again and it landed on Lily. The two began laughing, joined soon after by the laughter of everyone else. They began chanting their names, Hayley actually pushed Sherri in Lily's direction... clearly too drunk. Sherri edges herself closer to Lily, and the two quickly pecked each other on the lips, Lily bursting into laugher straight afterwards.

_"Oi! She's not that bad!"_ Hayley said jokingly, giggling as she said it. Lily laughed too, and leant back on to Adam.

_"Okay, round two!"_ Alicia said, as she spun the bottle again. The bottle landed on Nathan, as multiples_ 'ooooh's'_ were echoed by the gang. Alicia spun it once more, and to Nathan's delight - it landed on Sam.

_"Uh-oh"_ Annabelle said, laughing with Trevor.

_"Oh... uhm, okay"_ Alicia said, looking at Sam, then at Nathan. Sam moved forwards, closer to Nathan. The two were mere inches away from each other. Nathan took a deep breath as their faces got closer & closer together, until their lips touched once - briefly. The peck lasted the same amount of time Sherri and Lily's did, but lingered. They kissed again, this time getting into it. Sherri sat back down, after trying to get a good view; she knew Alicia would not be happy about this. After about ten seconds, the kiss ended. There was an awkward silence.

_"Well, that was funny"_ Hayley said, giggling again. She then proceeded to be sick into Sherri's lap.

_"Oh my god Hayley" _Sherri shouted, "_Sorry!" _Hayley replied.

_"That is so gross"_ Trevor said, laughing. Sam and Nathan were looking at each other still, they couldn't take their eyes off one another.

_"Sam"_ Alicia said, "_Can I talk to you?"_ She asked, pulling him outside the living room and into the hallway.

_"What the hell was that?"_ She asked, Sam looked puzzled.

_"What?"_ Sam asked. Alicia reared back, and rolled her eyes.

_"The kiss you idiot, with Nathan."_ She said, Sam sighed.

_"I don't know, it was nothing. It's just a game Alicia"_ Sam said, Alicia rolled her eyes again.

_"Fine, If you say so"_ She said, walking back into the party.

_"Fuck sake"_ Sam said to himself, leaning against the wall. Nathan walked out of the living room, practically just after Alicia walked back in.

_"Hey"_ Nathan said, standing next to Sam.

_"Hey"_ Sam replied, moving away slightly.

_"What's your problem?"_ Nathan asked, _"You were staring at me a minute ago"_ Nathan continued, angry at Sam's hesitance.

_"I wasn't staring, fuck off"_ Sam said, Nathan moved away a little.

_"Fine, if that's what you wanna be like. I just, I just, I can't even say it now, whatever."_ Nathan said, walking out of the house, he wanted to go home. Nathan slammed the door, and walked down the driveway, he heard the front door open and close behind him, and felt Sam coming up behind him.

_"I think I'm in love with you" _He heard from behind him, Nathan turned round. _"I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but when you kissed me, it felt amazing. I want to do it again, I want to see you again, I want to be with you."_ Sam said, Nathan walked up to him and they kissed once more.

_"Fuck"_ Alicia said from inside, she was the only one looking out the window. She had seen everything, she ran outside and started shouting.

_"Sam what the fuck are you doing?"_ She shouted, pulling him away from Nathan.

_"I can't be with you Alicia"_ Sam said, Alicia's eyes began to water.

_"Why?" _She asked.

_"I'm in love with Nathan."_ Sam said, Alicia felt like she was about to faint.

_"You've only know him for a few weeks, youv'e known me for a year!"_ She shouted.

_"I can't help who I fall in love with"_ Sam said, and he walked away from Alicia, following Nathan back home.

* * *

**NEXT:**

Trevor and Annabelle's relationship is going great, but after a distastrous meeting with her parents he is banned from seeing her. How can their relationship survive if they aren't allowed to see each other? 


	13. Trevor 2

**Hey again everyone,**

So we're already on episode three, 'Trevor'. This episode's good'un, it shows a different side to Trevor and we get a good insight into Annabelle's home life as well. So sit back, and enjoy the story!

Charlie.  


* * *

  
Trevor woke up next to Annabelle, he loved spending time with her. He brushed her black curly hair off of her face, she looked so peaceful. Every single time he looked at her he got this odd feeling in his stomach, it was a good feeling, just strange. Annabelle began to stir, Trevor smiled as she opened her big blue eyes and smiled back at him.

_"Morning gorgeous"_ He said, lying down next to her.

_"Were you watching me sleep?"_ She asked, resting her head on his chest.

"_Maybe"_ He said, smiling again; that's all he ever seemed to do around Annabelle.

_"That's so romantic"_ She said, _"You're like a fairytale Trevor."_ Annabelled said,_ she's so adorable_, Trevor thought.

_"I really love you"_ Trevor said, kissing her slowly, a long lingering kiss.

_"I know"_ She said, resting her head back down on his chest.

_"What are we gonna do today then?"_ Trevor asked, _"Rob a bank? Hold somebody to ransom?"_ Trevor joked. Annabelle laughed that infectious laugh, and looked up at Trevor.

_"You're coming to mine, to meet my parents"_ Annabelle said, Trevor's eyes widened a little, something Annabelle picked up on. _"What?"_ She asked.

_"Sorry, I'd just forgotten. You know, it is quite scary to think about meeting somebody's parents for the first time - especially a girlfriend's!" _Trevor said.

_"I know... but my parents will love you, they always like my boyfriends."_ Annabelle said, _"You're my first proper one though"_ She said.

_"That's good to hear"_ Trevor replied, laughing at Annabelle's quick insertion of the 'first proper one' comment.

_"Don't be sarcastic"_ She said, punching Trevor playfully.

_"Shhh"_ Trevor said, pulling her close and kissing her again, "Let's go back to sleep for a bit" Annabelle said, happily resting her head back on Trevor's chest, and falling back to sleep.

Later, Trevor woke up to an empty bed, Annabelle had gone. He looked to his bedside table, and noticed a note that read 'Had to go, remembered a shopping trip with Sherri & Lily. See you at six! X'. Trevor smiled, he was really nervous about meeting her family though. What if they hate me? Trevor wondered, he really wasn't good at meeting new people - particularly girlfriend's parents. Trevor looked outside and noticed the sky was getting darker, he looked at his clock and saw that it was 5:30.

_"Fuck"_ Trevor said, he jumped up and practically fell out of bed. He grabbed some jeans off the floor, and a t-shirt out of the wardrobe and ran downstairs. He passed a mirror and saw his messed-up hair, he flattened it with his hand, and ran out of the house. He ran over to his battered car, and drove to Annabelle's house. He knocked on the large, imposing door and waited for an answer. Annabelle answered.

_"Hey... Oh, you look like you've made an effort"_ Annabelle said, Trevor did feel under-dressed. Annabelle was standing there in a beautiful pale-yellow dress and had her hair up nicely, he was standing there in a shirt and jeans.

_"Sorry... I woke up... late"_ Trevor said, wincing at the embarassment.

_"Gee, thanks"_ Annabelle said, clearly annoyed.

_"You look amazing though"_ Trevor said, walking in and kissing her. Her Parents were standing there, Trevor felt his cheeks flush red at the embarassment.

_"Hello Mr and Mrs King"_ Trevor said, shaking hands with Annabelle's father and smiling at her Mother.

_"Hello Trevor, It's lovely to meet you"_ Annabelle's Mother said, her Father didn't look quite as happy to see Trevor.

_"Hello Mr King"_ Trevor said again, offering his hand to Annabelle's Father.

_"Hello"_ He said curtly, shaking Trevor's hand.

_"If you'd just like to come through to the dining room, we can begin"_ Mrs King said, leading them all through.

_"This looks great"_ Trevor said, as he sat down to eat. _"Yes Mum, it really does"_ Annabelle said.

_"Mum, I was wondering if I could go out on friday night?"_ Annabelle asked, why does she still ask her parents if she can go out? _She's almost eighteen_, Trevor thought.

_"No darling, you've got school work to do"_ Her Mum said, _"But Mum! I never get to go out"_ Annabelle argued.

_"That's quite enough"_ Annabelle's Dad said, silencing her. _"So, Trevor, do you work?"_ Her Dad asked, Trevor looked up from his meal.

_"Um, no I don't - not right now anyway"_ Trevor said nervously, hoping that wouldn't make a bad impression.

_"Oh, busy with College?_" Her Dad asked.

_"Not really.. don't get much work , I only do two subjects."_ Trevor said, immediately regretting it.

_"Oh, so what do you do in your spare time?"_ Mr King continued.

_"I hang out with my friends, see Annabelle, you know, the usual stuff." _Trevor said.

_"Interesting, moving on...what are your intentions for my daughter?"_ He asked, Trevor raised his eyebrows.

_"Intentions?"_ Trevor asked.

_"Do you intend to mess my daughter around? or hurt her in any way?"_ He asked, _that's a weird question_, Trevor thought.

_"Of course not... I love her"_ Trevor said, smiling at Annabelle, who looked proud of Trevor.

_"Love her?"_ He said, laughing. _"You don't know love my dear boy, you are only a child"_ He said, Trevor hated to be patronised.

_"That's not true, I know how I feel about your daughter, and I love her."_ Trevor said, rising out of his chair slightly.

_"Come on darling, let's calm now shall we"_ Mrs King said encouraginly to the increasingly enraged Mr King.

_"No, I want to get to the bottom of this stupid fantasy of his, he is not in love with my daughter"_ He continued, trying to make Trevor angry, but Trevor had learnt not to get angry; he knew about the consequences.

_"It isn't a fantasy Mr King, I do love your daughter, I don't care what you have to say"_ Trevor said calmly, Annabelle had gone bright red, practically hiding under the table.

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that in my own house young man"_ Mr King said, standing up.

_"Oh fuck off"_ Trevor said, getting up and walking out of the dining room. He stormed past the living room, and the kitchen, and walked out of the house, past the imposing gates and up the road.

About an hour later, Trevor was sitting on a bench in the park when Alicia walked up and sat down next to him.

_"What do you want?"_ He asked Alicia as she sat down.

_"I don't know... It's just nice to see someone familiar"_ She said, Trevor wondered why she was being so odd.

_"What's up?"_ He asked.

_"Everyone's ignoring me, for some reason they think I pushed Sam away, and that him leaving me is my fault; and that the sun shines out of Layla's arse."_ Alicia said angrily.

_"Fuck... why do they think that? I haven't really been around lately cause I've been with Annabelle, is everyone doing that?"_ Trevor asked.

_"Not everyone, Hayley, Sherri have deserted me, and obviously Nathan and Sam are completely gone. Adam and Lily are still around, but they're so busy sorting out all the baby stuff they just don't have time to be teenagers along with the rest of us"_ Alicia said.

_"I know, it's like we've all... grown apart or something"_ Trevor said sadly.

_"Yeah, I know what you mean. We used to be a proper friendship group, now we're just in little cliques."_ Alicia said, Trevor thought he saw one, singular lonely tear slip down her cheek; he reached over and wiped it away.

_"Thankyou"_ She said, Trevor gave Alicia a hug. They pulled away, but as they did, Trevor caught Alicia's eye, and for a moment they just looked at each other. Alicia slowly moved her face closer to Trevor's and they kissed.

_"Let's go to mine"_ Alicia said, pulling Trevor in the direction of her house. Trevor woke up hours later, next to Alicia in bed. She was awake, just lying there.

_"This was a mistake, a big mistake"_ Trevor said, getting out of bed and pulling his clothes back on.

_"I know"_ Alicia said, _"Go find Annabelle, I promise I won't tell her."_ Alicia said, She smiled at Trevor, and then he left. Trevor ran all the way back to Annabelle's house, and threw some stones at her window to get her attention.

_"Annabelle!"_ he shouted as she opened her window,_ "Trevor"_ She said, sounding surprised at him being there so late in the evening.

_"Can I come up?"_ Trevor said, _"Yes"_ Annabelle said, dissappearing to go open the front door. Trevor ran back round to the front of the house, and saw Annabelle standing on the doorstep waiting for Trevor to come in.

_"Hello"_ She said, pulling him close so she could kiss him.

_"I love you_" He said, _"I love you too"_ Annabelle said. The two of them dissappeared upstairs, and did not come out until morning.  


* * *

  
**NEXT:**

It's judgement day for Adam as Lily finally goes into labour, the next 24 hours push Adam to the limit. Testing his family life and his personal life, both threatening to tear him apart from the inside out, can Adam rise to the occasion? 


	14. Adam 2

**Hey Everybody!**

I hope you're all enjoying the second half of this gen so far, it's scary to think we're only five episodes away from saying goodbye forever! Just a quick question though; I'd appreciate it if someone would reply... Would people be interested in me carrying on with another gen? (a 'fifth' generation) of completely brand new characters, new storylines etc, or would that be too much, and you'd rather I just finished with this one?

Thanks!  


* * *

  
_"Adam! Adam! Wake up now!"_ Adam's Mum said, _ugh what does she want?_ Adam thought.

_"What the hell Mum? It's 5 o' clock in the morning!"_ Adam shouted, nudging his mum away with his arm slightly.

_"You need to get up! "_ She shouted back, _"You've got your physical examination at College today! If you fail, you'll be kicked off the course, and removed from College!"_ She continued, She was right, Adam needed to get up.

_"Okay, Okay"_ Adam said, _"Leave me alone so I can get dressed"_ Adam said, getting up. His Mum left the room, Adam was alone again. He knew he'd fail, ever since the break up with Alicia and things moving quickly with Lily he'd known he hadn't been in tip-top shape, he'd let himself slip. He wondered if staying at College was the right thing anyway, really he should just get a job... Lily's due this month and god knows how they're going to pay for all the things the baby will need. Adam got out of bed properly, and pulled his tracksuit over the t-shirt he'd been wearing in bed; and began his journey to College.

_"You're late"_ Coach Levan said, Adam rolled his eyes.

_"I know - I'm sorry"_ Adam said, making his way into the changing room.

_"You're always sorry Mr Letts, but you've let yourself down"_ He said, before Adam had even taken the test.

_"I haven't taken the test yet - we'll let my results speak for me"_ Adam replied. Adam began the gruelling test, endless laps of the running track, then weights, then the running machine. Adam did circuit after circuit, he felt sick but couldn't stop because he had to pass this exam; he was watched constantly by Coach Levan.

_"And ... Stop!"_ Coach said, waving his hand in front of Adam's face. Adam gradually came to a stop and during a brief glimpse of the Coach's clipboard a lot of aggresive red pen.

_"How'd I do?"_ He asked nervously, feeling every little bead of sweat falling down his face and gently off of the tips of his short black hair.

_"Not good I'm afraid"_ Coach Levan said, Adam's face dropped, he felt like a weight had been dropped from his head to his feet, going all the way through his stomach.

_"Fuck"_ Adam said, running his hands through his sweaty hair.

_"Adam, you know what I have to do don't you?"_ Coach asked, sympathy lingering somewhere in that sentence.

_"Yeah_" Adam said, leaning against a wall, kicking the air.

_"I'm sorry"_ Coach said, putting a supportive hand on Adam's shoulder, and leaving the room.

_"Shit"_ Adam said, kicking the wall. Tears were falling down his face, aggressively cascading down it and dissipating as they hit whatever tangible surface they managed to reach.

_"Come this way please"_ Coach Levan said, returning to Adam and leading him to Blood's office.

_"Hello Adam"_ Blood said, as Adam walked in and sat down in the chair; he remembered a familiar time last year, when he'd been sitting in this exact spot. It felt like a million years ago.

_"Hello Sir"_ Adam said, Blood smiled, he loved being called Sir.

"My understanding is that your contract with Roundview is about to be terminated, are you aware of this?" Blood asked, his eyes glistening; he looked like an animal about to snare it's prey.

"Yes" Adam said cooly, trying hard not to show his anger.

_"I'm afraid that indeed, your relationship with Roundview has come to a... premature end"_ Blood said, passing over some papers for Adam to sign. Adam signed them hastily, barely taking in anything else Blood had left to say, Adam didn't shake Blood's hand as he got up; he just walked out, he was free. He walked back home, he wasn't happy to be free; if anything he'd pay to be imprisoned by his College all over again. He unlocked his front door, and walked in slowly, praying his parents wouldn't be home.

_"How was it?"_ Adam's Father asked, putting down the paper he had been reading.

_"I failed"_ Adam said, shrinking back into himself.

_"What?"_ His Mother said, looking up from the magazine she'd been flicking through.

_"You've failed?"_ His Father asked, _"You've been kicked out of College as well then?"_ His Mother shifted in her seat when he said that, anxious.

_"I'm sorry"_ Adam said, his Father got up and approached Adam.

_"Adam, you're a dissappointment, you're pathetic, and frankly I can't handle you anymore. You've got that slut pregnant, and you're a waste of space"_ He said, Adam wanted to punch him.

_"Don't you fucking dare say that about Lily!"_ Adam shouted, squaring up to his Dad. _"Come on Dad, get some fucking balls and fight back" _Adam said, pushing his Father backwards.

_"Get out"_ He said, _"Leave and never, ever come back"_ He continued, Adam stepped back, and ran upstairs to pack the essentials. As he left the house his phone began to ring, it was Sherri.

_"Hello?"_ Adam said, Sherri immediately began to speak over him.

_"It's Lily! She's gone into labour"_ Sherri said, Adam hung up and immediately began to sprint to the hospital, if Lily was giving birth he wanted to be there, for sure. He reached the hospital and Sherri was waiting for him outside.

_"Come on!"_ She said, and the two walked swiftly back and inside and found Lily's room, Sherri letting Adam in and joining the others in the waiting room. Sherri, Hayley, Trevor, Annabelle, Alicia, Sam and Nathan were the only people in there.

_"Is Adam here now?"_ Nathan asked, Sam was holding his hand.

_"Yeah"_ Sherri said, smiling.

_"Thank god for that"_ Sam said, noticing Alicia staring at him. She looked upset still, but she'd spoken to both of them since; she was moving on.

_"Hayley, are you alright?"_ Annabelle asked, the two had become firm friends since Annabelle became friends with everyone; they were in mostly the same classes.

_"Yeah, sorry"_ Hayley said, she shook herself quickly, her eyes had begun to glaze over... they always did when she took a moment to think about her Dad. Sherri held Hayley's hand even tighter.

_"We can go outside and talk if you'd like?"_ Sherri sugested, Hayley nodded and the two went outside.

_"Is he getting worse?"_ Sherri asked, Hayley nodded and began to cry again.

_"Much worse, they say he'll be gone within the next six months."_ Hayley continued, choking back more tears.

_"Fuck"_ Sherri said, pulling Hayley close and kissing her._ "It'll be alright"_ Sherri said, trying to comfort Hayley.

_"No it won't"_ Hayley said, _"You're leaving me, my Dad's going to die... I just don't know how I'm gonna cope" _Hayley said.

_"You'll cope"_ Sherri said coldly, _"Think about me for once!"_ Sherri said, _"Why can't I be sad too? Do you really think I want to fucking move?" _Sherri shouted, pushing Hayley away and walking off. Hayley sat down on the bench nearby, and cried even harder. Meanwhile, Lily was screaming in pain as the baby finally began to emerge. Clutching onto Adam's hand as several nurses and a doctor said encouraging words to ensure a successful attempt at birthing the baby correctly.

_"Come on beautiful, you can do this"_ Adam said, kissing her on the head.

_"Oh god"_ Lily screamed, the pain was unbearable, she was wondering if she would even survive. The paint continued for another few minutes, until eventually the baby came out entirely.

_"Well done"_ Adam said, struggling to form a cohesive sentence, he was speechless as the doctors lay the baby on a grateful Lily's chest, as she held it close to her heart.

_"This is our baby"_ Adam said, moving closer to Lily.

_"Hello, hello baby"_ Lily said, _"Baby boy"_ Lily continued.

_"What shall we name him?"_ Adam asked, Lily looked up at him and smiled.

_"I don't mind, you're the one that carried him; whatever you choose, I'll be happy."_ Adam said, kneeling down next to the bed.

_"Adam"_ Lily said, _"After you of course"_ Lily finished, smiling at Adam.

_"That's perfect"_ Adam said, kissing Lily and baby Adam on top of their heads. Adam heard the door open, and the quiet mutters of his friends as they walked in. All of them crowding round the bed, aahing and cooing as they took in the baby's small features, all of them celebrating meeting the newest member of the gang for the first time.  


* * *

  
**NEXT:**

Annabelle is finally familiar with all the gang, but there's a nagging feeling that something's wrong. After a warning from Hayley about Trevor's encounter with Alicia months ago, how will Annabelle react? and what does this mean for her relationship with Trevor?


	15. Annabelle 2

**So this is Annabelle's episode, another new character. As we all know she's been going out with Trevor lately, however he recently cheated with Alicia. In this episode all that stuff comes to a head, and we get to see a couple of familiar faces along the way!**

* * *

Annabelle was in Town when she met Alicia, who had been shopping.

_"Hey"_ Annabelle said, smiling brightly.

_"Hey Belle"_ Alicia said, hugging her.

_"How are you?"_ Annabelle asked.

_"I'm... okay I suppose"_ Alicia said, Annabelle looked upset for a moment; she hated it when her friends were upset.

_"What's up?"_ Annabelle said, as they sat down on a bench on the high street; they needed to talk.

_"Just, everything. Friends, I mean, look at our group, look where we are now."_ Alicia said, she looked ready to burst into tears at any moment.

_"I know.. I mean, I know I've only been around for the past six months, but still. I can see the changes, they're big"_ Annabelle said, trying to empathize with Alicia.

_"It's true, just six months ago... everything was perfect; all nine of us were friends and we were getting along. Now we can't invite everybody out without it turning into an argument; we can't even be called a friendship group any more... we're all separate little groups; and I'm terrified of losing everyone."_ Alicia said, _"I feel more cut-off than ever, everyone always wants to see Layla and it's always Layla's parties they go to. It's more than that though, I had barely any friends last year, I was just a pretty bitch that had false friends"_ Alicia said, Annabelle placed a supportive hand on Alicia's.

_"Carry on"_ Annabelle said encouragingly.

_"I found the friends we have now, and it was amazing. It just feels so broken now, everyone's got their own problems... but that's what friends are there for; to help."_ Alicia finished.

_"I know"_ Annabelle said, _"We've just got to try and survive, and hope"._

_"Listen, I better go... I've got some coursework due really soon; I'll catch you later though"_ Alicia said, kissing Annabelle on the cheek, and sauntering away. Annabelle waved after Alicia as she left, and began to walk to meet Trevor. She got to the riverside where they were supposed to be having a picnic, and noticed Hayley was there also; Annabelle was confused.

_"Hi!"_ Annabelle said brightly, still confused.

_"Hey beautiful_" Trevor said, standing up and kissing Annabelle; he noticed Annabelle looking at a dishevelled looking Hayley.

_"Oh yeah, Hayley's here"_ Trevor said, leaning forward to whisper in Annabelle's ear. _"She's a little upset; her and Sherri have had a big fight; so be nice yeah?"_ Trevor continued.

_"Obviously"_ Annabelle said, settling down on the small blanket laid out on the grassy floor.

_"How are you?"_ Hayley asked, picking at the blades of grass next to the blanket.

_"I'm alright, stressing about coursework though"_ Annabelle said, _"You?"_ Annabelle asked, Hayley shrugged nonchalantly.

_"Well this is fun, right?"_ Trevor said enthuasiastically, _"Looks like the others are coming too!"_ Trevor said excitedly, turning and seeing Nathan, Sam, Layla, Adam, Lily and the baby.

_"Oh my god it's the baby!"_ Annabelle said, jumping up and practically sprinting over to Lily.

_"He's so cute"_ She cooed, as Nathan and Sam walked over to sit next to Hayley, and Layla next to Trevor.

_"Say hello Adam"_ Lily said, obviously Adam wouldn't talk; he was only a few weeks old. Adam gargled a couple of times, and then spat up on Lily.

_"Oh dear"_ Lily said, passing the baby over to Adam.

_"Oh thanks!"_ Adam said jokingly, walking over to join the others with the baby and Annabelle as Lily wiped the sick off of her top with a baby-wipe. They all sat down together, including Lily and began to eat.

_"Well, this is nice... and sober"_ Nathan joked, everyone laughed.

_"There is a baby here"_ Annabelle said, not catching the humour.

_"He was just kidding Belle"_ Trevor said, taking her hand, She smiled back, and winced in Nathan's direction. She'd really felt bad for Alicia, and was pretty much the only person on Alicia's side.

_"Where's Alicia?"_ Sam asked, everyone went quiet; it was awkward.

_"I didn't invite her"_ Trevor said, Layla snorted. _"Good, stupid bitch"_ She said.

_"Shut up"_ Annabelle said angrily, standing up and grabbing her coat. _"I'm going, you're all being so mean about Alicia, you're all... you're all fucking stupid!"_ Annabelle shouted, getting up and walking off. Trevor went to get up, but Hayley got up before him, and went after Annabelle.

_"What's up with you today?" _Hayley asked as she caught up with Annabelle, Annabelle turned and began to cry.

_"It's Trevor, we're okay... but I just have a really horrible feeling"_ She continued.

_"Yeah..."_ Hayley said, shifting awkwardly; something Annebelle picked up on.

_"What?"_ Annabelle asked, confused at Hayley's reaction.

_"You should probably speak to Trevor..."_ Hayley trailed off, like she was afraid to finish the sentence.

_"Tell me what's going on"_ Annabelle said sternly, her eyes boaring into Hayley.

_"He fucked Alicia"_ Hayley said bluntly, Annabelle leant back against the wall nearby; and let out a huge sigh.

_"Shit"_ Annabelle said, _"I knew something was up, that he was hiding something... but not that... fuck"_ Annabelle finished, she looked frustrated. _"I'm going to see Alicia"_ Annabelle said, brushing past Hayley and beginning the journey to Alicia's. She continued walking as Hayley cried out after her, urging her to turn around and come back with her.

_"Hey"_ Alicia said, opening her front door.

_"You bitch"_ Annabelle said, slapping Alicia across the face.

_"Oh god... how did you find out!"_ Alicia shouted back, stepping out of her house and slamming the door.

_"Hayley told me - she's honest, unlike you"_ Annabelle said, furious with Alicia. _"I've defended you, all along I've been there defending you! Layla's right - you're a bitch. At least she doesn't pretend to be nice!" _Annabelle continued.

_"I'm sorry"_ Alicia said hopelessly, her arms down by her sides.

_"You're not sorry, you're a bitter slag. You tried to steal my boyfriend just cause your boyfriend ran off with another guy because you're so fucking horrible"_ Annabelle said, letting loose. _"Stay the hell away from me" _She finished, pushing Alicia away once more, and taking off. Annabelle got home, and her Father quickly stepped in front of her before she could go upstairs.

_"You've been crying"_ He said, _"Trevor perhaps?"_ he asked.

_"Oh fuck off Dad"_ She said, her Father looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull.

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady"_ He said ,grabbing her arm.

_"Ow!"_ She shouted, _"Get off my arm Dad!"_ She shouted. Her Mother walked out of the living room.

_"Michael, get off of her!_" She said, running forwards and pulling him away. _"Go upstairs Annabelle"_ She said, leading Annabelle's Father back into the living room. Annabelle ran upstairs, clutching her aching arm and collapsed on her bed in fits of tears.

_"How could he do this to me?_" She asked herself, as she clutched her pillow tightly, trying to pretend it wasn't happening.  


* * *

  
**NEXT:**

**Hayley's father is entering his last few weeks, and Sherri is days away from leaving Bristol. It's crunch time as Hayley and Sherri try to figure each other out; either way; someone is leaving Bristol, and they aren't coming back.**


	16. Hayley 2

**Hey again everyone,  
so we're getting closer and closer to saying goodbye to all these characters forever! This one was pretty difficult to write, I really had to get under Hayley's skin and imagine how I would feel in her situation, torn between the person you love, and a parent that raised you. It was quite emotional finishing this story off, and really thinking about how these characters are finally coming the full-circle and finishing off two of the biggest years of their lives.**

But this is all far too cliché for a fanfic, and I don't imagine I'm really good enough to make people feel for these characters, haha.

Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy the beginning of the end!

Charlie.  


* * *

  


Hayley woke up on the floor in her Father's bedroom; ever since he'd gotten worse she'd spent all her time in there. He was bed-ridden. Her pillow was wet from where she'd been crying, she'd normally wake up like that. She often wondered if she cried in her sleep, or if they were just the remaining tears from the night before.

_"Dad?"_ She called out, like she did every morning; he was so ill now every morning was a blessing for him.

_"Hello love"_ He said quietly, his voice croaking.

_"Want breakfast?"_ She asked, he shook his head; he didn't have an appetite anymore.

_"Hayley, I want you to make up with Sherri"_ He said, Hayley turned round; shocked.

_"What?"_ Hayley asked.

_"Please, for me... I've got something to give you; but I can't give it to you unless you make up with Sherri; for me."_ He repeated himself, he was shaking slightly; he really was getting closer to the end.

_"I'll try Dad"_ She said, _"I promise"_ Hayley continued, walking out of the bedroom; not before telling him she loved him; if it was the last thing she said to him; it had to be that. She called Sherri and asked if they could meet up; Sherri agreed and they met in a coffee shop near to Hayley's house.

_"How is your Dad?"_ Sherri asked as they sat down, he meant a lot to her.

_"Terrible - he could be gone any day now"_ Hayley replied, _"his organs are failing, and he won't even go to hospital; he said he wants to die at home"_ Hayley continued.

_"Fuck... I'm so sorry..."_ Sherri said. _"I'm glad you asked me to come, I've got something to tell you" _She continued. _"I'm moving away with my Mum, if me and you are done; then there's no reason for me to stay"_ Sherri finished.

_"Don't go"_ Hayley said, she tried to sound emotional but seeing her Dad fade away; particularly the last few days, was getting to her.

_"Why?" _Sherri asked.

_"Because I love you"_ Hayley said, reaching across and holding Sherri's hand. _"I love you, and, well - I want to be with you forever"_ Hayley finished, a single tear falling down her face. Sherri smiled, and clutched Hayley's hand tight.

_"Let's go to yours"_ She said, _"I want to see your Dad" _Sherri finished, pulling Hayley out of her chair, and walking back to her house; together.

_"Hello"_ Sherri said, as she and Hayley got into Hayley's Father's bedroom.

_"Hello Sherri"_ He said, hugging her gently. _"How are you bearing up?"_ He asked, _"Good"_ she replied, _"You?"_ She asked.

_"Well, not great... but that's to be expected"_ He said bluntly, as Sherri and Hayley sat next to one another, beside the bed. Hayley's father took both of their hand's, and tears began to form in his eyes.

_"Hayley"_ he began, _"I've set aside something for you... me and your Mother sorted it just after you were born; when she became ill"_ He continued.

_"Yeah..."_ Hayley replied, encouraging him to go on. He had to stop for breath, his grip on their hand's loosened slightly; Hayley wondered if he was slipping away right in front of them.

_"I - I -"_ He continued, stopping once more.

_"Dad are you okay?"_ Hayley asked, urgency in her voice. Sherri's eyes were widening, terrified.

_"I'm fine"_ He replied shortly, _"Anyway"_ He continued. _"We set aside a large amount of money for you, it's tucked away safely in a trust fund; and I've been putting money into it ever since."_ He continuted. Hayley felt the warm pinch of tears in her eyes, she couldn't let him see her cry. _"I've gotten to know you as well, Sherri"_ He continued, Sherri looked up at him, staring into his eyes, smiling._ "I've bought you both two one way tickets to Paris"_ He continued, Hayley's mouth dropped open, Sherri looked at Hayley to see her response.

_"Why?"_ Hayley asked, outraged at the prospect of leaving her Father before the end.

_"Because I want you to be happy, I've invested a lot in this; I want you to move to Paris, it's what me and your Mother always wanted. It's not much, just a small flat in the city; but it's something"_ He continued. _"Your Mother always wanted you to get out of Bristol, and now's your chance"_ He finished. He pulled two tickets out from the draw, as well as Hayley's passport.

_"Oh my god"_ Hayley said, _"I don't know"_ She continued. _"I can't leave you"_ She finished.

_"You have to"_ He said, _"I don't want you to be here when I die; that's the one thing I don't want you to have to do; watch me die."_ He finished.

_"You don't have to do this"_ Sherri cut in, embarassed at taking a dying man's money.

_"I want to love, for both of you"_ He said, tears falling down his cheeks, as well as the two girl's.

_"But Dad... I love you"_ Hayley said, _"You're my Dad. You taught me to read, write, spell, ride a bike, you taught me how to draw; you taught me everything... you looked after me"_ Hayley continued, moments away from breaking down in tears.

_"I know my girl, I've given you roots; and now I'm giving you wings too. It's your turn to go out and see the World, starting with this. It's what me and your Mother wanted; the flight's tonight... you need to get packing"_ He continued, _"I managed to find the number of one of your friends before I became this bed-ridden mess" He carried on, "Trevor is picking you up from here tonight at 6:00, and then the flight is at 8:45, you need to do this - both of you"_ He finished, tired.

_"Okay"_ Hayley replied, looking at Sherri. _"Okay?_" She asked Sherri.

_"Yeah"_ Sherri replied, smiling at both of them through the increasing amount of tears. _"I'll go home, pack up my stuff; and meet you back here. My Mum won't stop me; she knows my heart isn't in moving without Hayley."_ Sherri finished, getting up and kissing Hayley; and then her Father on the head. Hayley rested her head on her Father's chest, falling asleep.

Later on, Sherri got back to Hayley's. The house was disturbingly quiet, She walked in to find Hayley sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

_"He's gone"_ Hayley said, there were no tears this time.

_"Is he... upstairs?"_ Sherri asked, wondering whether she had let anyone know.

_"No, they came and took him to the hospital. My Uncle has gone to the hospital with my Aunt; they already knew what was going on; I'm allowed to go"_ Hayley finished.

_"Trevor's outside"_ Sherri said, noticing Trevor's small red car pulling up outside.

_"Let's go"_ Hayley said, taking Sherri's hand and shutting the door on the house she would never call home again. The two girls got in the car, and began their journey to the airport. Once there, they walked to the boarding area with Trevor, and prepared to say goodbye.

_"I'll miss you"_ Hayley said, hugging Trevor tightly. Things had been rough over the past two years; but he'd always been there.

_"I know"_ Trevor said, he was crying; so was Hayley. _"I'll come visist - I promise"_ He continued, Hayley slowly pulled away from Trevor and moved out of the way so Sherri could say goodbye.

_"Come here Trev"_ She said, pulling him close, kissing him on the cheek. _"I'll miss you"_ She continued, they hadn't been close this time a year ago; but Sherri had grown to love him; just like a brother.

_"I'll miss you too Sherri"_ He said, crying even more now that he had said goodbye to both. Trevor began to walk away, rubbing his tear-stained eyes. Hayley turned and looked at Sherri, and Sherri looked back. Hayley shot Sherri a knowing smile, and the two took one another's hands, strolling through to board the aeroplane, and leaving Bristol forever.

_"It's you and me"_ Sherri said, holding Hayley close as they watched the ground slowly getting farther and farther away.

_**"It's us against the World"**_ Sherri finished.  


* * *

  
**NEXT:**

Lily is struggling to balance College and the baby; when she is kicked out of College and has nowhere left to go. She goes to desperate measures to figure out what to do next; and finds help in the last place she would have expected.


	17. Lily 2

**Hello!**

I know that Lily is a favourite of some people from feedback I've been getting from other places; so I'm glad to finally be able to give her a real focus! This is a pretty standard episode, but sets up what happens in the next episode quite nicely, enjoy!

Charlie.  


* * *

Lily was rushing down the halls of College, she bashed into someone's shoulder by accident and all of her folders fell out of her arms. She screamed in anger, something with aroused the attention of Professor Blood. He strolled over, and watched Lily pick up all her folders and stand back up.

_"Looks like Mama bear can't handle the pressure"_ He said, sounding more smug than usual.

_"What?"_ She asked,_ "All I did was drop my folders"_ She continued, she couldn't be bothered with his shit today.

_"My office please"_ Blood said, Lily looked shocked for a moment as he walked off. She knew she had to follow, so albeit reluctantly; she did.

_"Sit down please Lily"_ He said as they got into his office, she sat down opposite him and felt like a five year old girl. _"Your grades just aren't good enough"_ Blood said, as he pulled a couple of pages from his drawer and pushed them in front of Lily. Lily noticed the large amount of E's and D's on the paper; she knew she'd ran out of chances.

_"I... I don't really know what to say"_ Lily said, she was completely bowled over.

_"Thankfully I do, you are a victim of society, a misguided young girl, and frankly I will no longer tolerate your presence at this College; you are hereby expelled, and I wish for you to get off of the premises immediately."_ Blood said, he wasn't messing around; he didn't even give Lily a chance to respond.

_"Well that was quick"_ Lily replied, getting up and ignoring the handshake offered by Blood, and slammed the door behind her. She walked home and broke the news to her parents; they were understanding, Adam was there too; he'd been living with them since he'd been kicked out of his house.

_"It'll be alright babes"_ He said, holding her hand and feeding the baby from the bottle.

_"I know"_ Lily said, hugging him and the baby close. _"I'm just so dissappointed in myself; I should have tried harder"_ Lily lamented, she felt so bad about being kicked out.

_"It's not your fault, Blood's a tosser"_ Adam continued, sitting down next to Lily on the sofa. The baby was gargling some more, saying things that sounded vaguely like words.

_"He's so beautiful isn't he?"_ Lily said, stroking his face.

_"Yeah, he's all ours"_ Adam said, leaning his head onto Lily's, they admired the baby for a moment.

_"I think I'm gonna go out for a bit..."_ Lily began, _"Do you mind looking after Adam for a bit?" _She asked, Adam nodded, _"Sure" _Adam said, smiling as Lily walked out of the house to get some fresh air. She dialled Sam's number into her phone, and pressed call.

_"Hello?"_ Sam answered.

_"Hey"_ Lily said, they'd barely seen each other recently; they're both too busy.

_"You alright?_ Sam asked, he let out a large sigh, it wasn't a sad sigh though. _What the fuck is he doing?_ Lily wondered.

_"I'm okay - got kicked out of College though"_ Lily said bluntly. _"Oh"_ Sam replied, she could hear him breathing heavily, and a really odd sound in the background. Were him and Nathan... doing something?

_"Sam, what the fuck are you doing?"_ Lily asked.

_"I'm just with Nathan"_ Sam replied, breathing heavily some more.

_"Oh good, well, have a great time fucking your boyfriend; prick."_ Lily replied, hanging up the phone. She threw it to the floor in anger, and it smashed. _"Fuck sake!"_ She shouted, walking away from her smashed-up phone, and heading to the park. Lily used to go to the park every day after school when she was younger, but as she grew older found she just lost interest; it was nice to go back there. Lily was sitting on a bench when she saw Alicia walking along out of the corner of her eye, she smiled and waved.

_"Hey"_ Alicia said, sitting next to Lily.

_"How are you today?"_ Lily asked, turning and facing Alicia.

_"Okay, I've got about zero friends but that's fine"_ Alicia replied, _"You?"_ Alicia asked.

_"Got kicked out of College, looks like we're about even."_ Lily replied. _"Spliff?"_ Alicia asked, getting one out of her pocket and lighting it.

_"Sounds like a plan"_ Lily replied, Lily hadn't smoked since she got pregnant, but was happy to be there with Alicia. _"I'm your friend by the way"_ Lily said, Alicia smiled.

_"Thanks"_ She said, _"How's Adam?"_ She asked.

_"Good yeah, he's looking after the baby really well."_ Lily replied, Alicia laughed.

_"I was asking about the baby, Adam."_ Alicia replied, she laughed.

_"Oh!"_ Lily exclaimed, _"Sorry about that, yeah, he's brilliant"_ Lily replied, correcting her earlier mistake.

_"I'm glad you're doing so well, I mean, I know you got kicked out. But you're an amazing Mum, and from the sounds of things Adam is a great Dad." _Alicia said, trying to cheer Lily up.

_"I know, we're really happy about all that sort of stuff. But College was my one escape, and I really wanted to get some A-levels and instead all I've got is well, I've got nothing"_ Lily replied, tears brimming in her eyes. Alicia took her hand, and forced her to look at her.

_"You've got so much Lily, you're beautiful. You've got a loving boyfriend, a beautiful baby boy, and a happy life."_ Alicia said, _"Yes, College sucks, and it is gonna be hard now that you're not there anymore... but, you need to see more than just the bad things" _Alicia continued. _"Adam loves you, and you need to realize that there is more to life than doing well in school"_ Alicia finished, smiling at Lily.

_"I know" _Lily said, _"You're right"_ She continued. Just as the two began to relax and continue their conversation, Alicia's phone rang.

_"Hello?"_ She answered, it was Layla.

"_Hey gorg"_ Layla said, Alicia wondered why she was calling.

_"What the fuck do you want bitch?"_ Alicia replied, cutting out the pleasantries.

_"Jeez, calm down. I just wanted to tell you me and the others are going on a road trip if ya wanna come."_ Layla said, Alicia smirked; she would jump at the chance to see the others; even if she had been excluded recently.

_"Sure... I guess"_ Alicia replied, _"When?"_ She continued.

_"Tommorow"_ Layla replied, Alicia was even happier, she had worried she wouldn't be free.

_"Okay, well, see you then"_ Alicia replied, _"Bye"_ She finished, and hung up.

_"Who was that?_" Lily asked, confused.

_"Layla"_ Alicia replied, _"We're going on a road trip, you two should come"_ Alicia suggested.

_"Maybe... I'd have to ask my parents to look after Adam for a couple of days though."_ Lily finished, _"I get it"_ Alicia said, _"I'm gonna go now; gotta get packing!"_ She said, and then she teetered off in her obnoxiously high heels. Lily smiled, she had missed really talking to Alicia; it had been nice to catch up. She walked home, and went into the living room to find Adam lying on the sofa with the baby asleep in his arms.

_"Aww"_ Lily said out loud, putting a blanket over the two of them. Kneeling down next to the sofa, and admiring the two most important men in her life.  


* * *

  
**NEXT:**

Alicia's been frozen out lately, the road trip begins with an awkward tone as relationships are finally ironed out and resolutions begin to emerge. But the underlying frustration on Alicia's part bubbles over and she makes a deadly mistake, but how will she correct it?


	18. Alicia 2

We're getting close now everybody, not long till we say goodbye to all the characters you've (hopefully) grown to know and love!

This is Alicia's episode; it's pretty dark and different to any other episode throughout the two last series'; and really shows the darker side of the drugs and alcohol that these guys take in on a regular basis, which I think is a nice side of a reality that's been a little too optimistic throughout!

Enjoy,

Charlie.

* * *

Alicia woke up a little too early; she'd been excited about the road trip that Layla had told her about since the moment she'd known it was happening. She didn't like Layla; and Layla didn't like her, but Alicia didn't care she was just happy to be going somewhere with her friends. She got out of bed and smiled at the large pink duffle bag with all her things in it, she felt like a small child going to her first sleepover.

_"Alicia"_ Her Mum called from downstairs, _"Coming"_ Alicia replied, quickly running down the stairs.

_"Yeah?"_ Alicia asked as she got down the stairs.

_"You're going away today aren't you?"_ Her Mother asked, Alicia leant against the counter in the kitchen.

_"Yep, only for a couple of days"_ Alicia replied, _"Why'd you ask?"_ She continued.

_"Just curious, wasn't sure if it was still happening"_ She replied, _"Have a good time love"_ She finished, kissing her on the head. Undoubtedly about to rush off to work for the day; at least Alicia wasn't being left behind this time. Alicia smiled and picked up the bag she'd dragged downstairs, and waited outside for Layla to pick her up in the giant car her obscenely rich Father had rented for them to take out for the weekend. There was nervousness inbetween the bouts of excitement, the whole gang had picked up their A-level results; but said they'd all open them together on the trip; it had been difficult resisting the urge to leave them alone. Alicia heard a beep from up the road and saw a giant green people-carrier coming down the road. She waved and saw Layla in the back-seat, her plastered on smile faltering as she laid eyes on Alicia; who looked beautiful as usual.

_"Hey guys!"_ Alicia said chirpily as she got in the car, she immediately noticed the dagger-eyes she was getting from Annabelle, and the worryingly-indifferent response from everyone else.

_"Hey gorg"_ Layla said, pulling her into a hug; Alicia was ready to be sick right about then. _She's so fake, it's unbelievable _Alicia thought, realizing that she had been just like that at the beginning of year 12.

_"So, what's the plan?"_ Alicia asked, not really sure of where they were going.

_"Well, we're gonna go the woods just outside Bristol; the ones by the reaaaaaaly long road that goes on to the motorway"_ Sam said, Alicia was still not too sure what to make of Sam and Nathan; still hurting from that night.

_"Awesome... a party in the woods, original!"_ Alicia replied, obviously directing the orginality comment at Layla.

After a long journey of a couple of hours, they eventually got to the woods that Sam had described (albeit badly) earlier on. They walked quite deep; to make sure that nobody would catch them camping in a random wood; then set up camp.

_"This is looking good!"_ Trevor said, smiling at his small tent. Annabelle was lingering around him, looking like she wanted to talk to him.

_"Yeah, looks alright mate"_ Sam said, walking round Trevor's tent trying to copy how well it was made and translate what he saw into his own tent-making skills. Nathan was still fumbling with tent-poles on the opposite side of the small clearing they'd found. Alicia sauntered over to Adam and Lily who were sitting by a feeble fire that Adam had managed to make.

"_You alright?"_ Alicia asked, sitting down next to Lily.

_"Yeah" _Adam replied, _"Yep"_ Lily added. Lily was smoking a spliff, something Alicia had not seen her do in about a year.

_"I didn't know you still smoked that"_ Alicia said, commenting on the unexpected action.

_"Yeah... nor did I. I just, wanted to let go for one night, y'know?"_ Lily replied, leaning back into Adam.

_"Yeah; I get what you mean."_ Alicia replied, breathing out heavily.

_"Have you spoken to Annabelle yet?"_ Adam asked, _"She's pretty torn up about what you did with Trevor"_ He continued. Alicia looked at Adam, shocked that he could talk to her like that about cheating.

_"Well, I should know how that feels shouldn't I Adam?"_ Alicia replied shortly, Lily sat up and looked offended for a minute; but she couldn't really argue her case when she had been the other woman. Alicia got up and walked off to start setting up her tent, she had her own.

_"Could you get some wood for the fire?"_ Annabelle asked, there was a nervous edge to her request.

_"Sure"_ Alicia replied, Layla followed; clearly after wood as well.

_"I feel like I'm in an episode of fucking Hollyoaks sitting around with you guys"_ Layla said as the two girls wandered through the woods.

_"Yeah - it's pretty heavy right now"_ Alicia replied, trying to ignore the flippant comment.

_"You want some pills? I don't know what they do; my brother got them for me... but, pills are fun right?" _Layla said, Alicia wanted to laugh at her naivety, but nodded.

_"Sure - fuck it" _Alicia said, gratefully taking a pill out of Layla's hand and putting it in her mouth.

_"Brilliant, awesome, this is gonna be great"_ Layla said, Alicia wondered if she was really trying to make an effort or if it was all just for show. Out of nowhere Layla screamed, Alicia turned round and Layla looked like she had seen a ghost.

_"Look"_ Layla said, she sounded terrified. Alicia moved forwards and put her hands on Layla's shoulders and tried to shake her out of it; Alicia had never really tripped herself but her friends had; and she knew that nine times out of ten it was not a good thing.

_"Layla, whatever you think is there; it's nothing. You're just tripping!" _Alicia shouted, desperately trying to break Layla out of whatever it was she was seeing.

_"No... look; it's moving"_ Layla said, she pushed Alicia out of the way; knocking her hard down to the ground; and ran away.

_"Layla!"_ Alicia called out as Layla dissappeared through the trees. _"Oh my god" _Alicia said to herself as she ran after Layla, "_Wait!"_ She shouted after Layla again, but there was no reply. Soon after she lost track of Layla, Alicia herself began to feel like she was losing control. There were more colours than before; reds, yellows, blues, greens, blacks, pinks, you name it. Alicia was trying to keep control by moving slower when out of nowhere Layla appeared again.

_"Hey" _She said, her expression blank and her eyes vacant.

_"Are you okay?"_ Alicia said, putting her right hand on Layla's shoulder.

_"Don't touch me"_ Layla said, shrugging Alicia's arm off.

_"Calm down, fucking hell"_ Alicia said, _"I was just worried after you ran off, psycho"_ Alicia said; turning round to walk away. She began to walk away when she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head which knocked her off her feet.

_"What the FUCK are you doing?"_ Alicia shouted, recovering from the shock and standing up.

_"You're a fucking stupid bitch"_ Layla said, _"I'm not letting you ruin it for me"_ Layla continued. _"I tried so fucking hard to be nice to you, and then you made me run away - with those... those things"_ Layla said.

_"I didn't do anything! I'm not trying to ruin it, you've been trying to ruin my life since you came out of nowhere to become queen bee of MY friend group"_ Alicia replied, _"you're tripping because you took those stupid pills, it's not my fault!" _Alicia shouted, pushing Layla back.

_"It is your fault!"_ Layla shouted as she lunged at Alicia, Alicia dodged out of the way and Layla fell to the floor. Alicia heard a sickening crunch, Layla had landed on her leg funny; and it looked like she could have broken it. Alicia stepped over and checked it out.

_"Are you alright?"_ Alicia asked, Layla pushed her away; at least as hard as she could considering she was now immobile.

_"Get the hell away!" _Layla screeched, Alicia got up and backed away.

_"Fine - I'm going to leave you here to think about what you've done"_ Alicia said, leaving Layla just as it began to rain, and returning to camp. Alicia immediately noticed everyone's bewildered faces as she returned alone; they'd already managed to set up a camp-fire.

_"Where's Layla?" _Trevor asked, looking behind Alicia.

_"She said she wanted to look for it on her own; you know we've never gotten along"_ Alicia replied casually.

_"And it took you fifteen minutes to come back because?" _Annabelle asked. Alicia smirked at Annabelle; enjoying feeling like she had the power again.

_"Well she didn't decide straight away did she? God, who are you lot, inspector bloody gadget?"_ Alicia asked, laughing and sitting down next to Adam.

_"Sorry about earlier by the way - it was out of order"_ Adam said, talking to Alicia.

_"Let's just forget it" _Alicia replied, _"I've got some pills"_ Alicia said, pulling a small bag out of her pocket. _"Let's do 'em"_ Alica shouted, jumping up and passing them round. Within minutes they had loud music pumping and they were up dancing round the campfire. It was hours before anybody came down, but they still did. Alicia had collapsed in her tent, waking up next to Annabelle.

_"I'm sorry you know"_ She said, her eyesight feeling fuzzy.

_"I know, can we just leave it for tonight?"_ Annabelle replied, _"Layla's still not back, Trevor, Sam, Nathan and Adam have gone looking for her"_ Annabelle said, Alicia's eyes widened and her stomach got a sick feeling in it as she remembered that she'd abandoned Layla. How long had it been? Alicia wondered, she looked at her phone; Layla'd been left for six hours; everyone had been too high to notice. They heard a loud scream from outside, and the two girls jumped out of the tent as fast as they could to see what happened.

_"Lily! Why are you screaming?"_ Annabelle asked as she jumped out of the tent.

_"I don't know, I just thought I heard something"_ Lily said, looking frantically through the dark shaded trees surrounding the clearing.

_"Don't be silly - you're probably just still a little high"_ Annabelle said, trying to diffuse the situation. Alicia slowly walked over, and just as she sat next to the two girls they heard a loud, sharp shot.

_"Oh my god what was that?"_ Alicia said to the others, all of them looking around sharply; wondering what it had been.

_"What if the boys are in trouble?" _Lily asked, getting up and pacing the clearing.

_"We could go look for them?" _Alicia asked, Annabelle shrugged. Lily suddenly stood to attention, and began to run in the direction the boys had gone.

_"I'm going to find them!"_ Lily shouted, _"What if somebody attacked them?"_ She continued, as she ran through the trees. Annabelle jumped up and gestured towards Alicia.

_"We've got to go after her, she's still high and is obviously tripping! She could hurt herself!" _Annabelle shouted, running after her. Alicia followed Annabelle, and the two girls dissappeared behind the veil of darkness the forest had created. 

* * *

**NEXT:**

It's time to say goodbye as the finale of the fourth generation begins, with the gang splintered and separated in a mess of drugs, darkness, woods and hallucinations; people are struggling to figure out what's real or fake, and the consequences are as shocking as they are unexpected.


	19. Finale 2

**So, this is the end! We're on the last ever episode/chapter with this generation... I'll be explaining what can happen next in the next chapter (similar to the intermission inbetween S7 and S8 of Gen 4.)**

Enjoy the last episode, I tried to give a little bit of every character in this episode; and hopefully all the loose ends are tied up!  


_

* * *

_

_"Where am I?"_ Lily asked herself as she slowly came back into consciousness, looking around her she saw barely anything, it was pitch black. She looked up into the sky and saw the stars in the gaps in the trees, they looked so bright. She tried to move but there was pain in her ankle, it hurt too much to move more than a few steps. Lily called out as loud as she could, but nobody could hear her, she leant against a tree for a moment and slumped, closing her eyes for a moment to rest.

Meanwhile, Alicia and Annabelle searched for Lily, they looked everywhere they could; weaving quickly through the trees hoping they'd see or hear something of Lily before too long, but out of nowhere they see the boys, who are carrying Layla back to camp; she's unconscious.

_"Is she okay?" _Annabelle shouted, rushing over. Alicia followed behind her cooly, hoping to god that Layla wouldn't reveal that Alicia left her all alone.

_"Yeah... she's hurt her leg pretty badly, but she should be fine"_ Adam replied, they all walked back to camp together. Annabelle had been distracted by the re-emergence of the others and reminded herself that Lily was still nowhere to be found.

_"Oh god I forgot, Lily ran off... she went to find you guys, but we couldn't keep up with her"_ Annabelle said urgently, Adam gasped, and turned to run off.

_"Don't go off on your own mate!"_ Trevor shouted, but Sam grabbed his arm.

_"Leave it Trev, Adam'll sort it; he's the main man, the hero... as always"_ Sam said, Alicia laughed, but made sure not to let Sam see. Nathan had lay Layla down in her tent, Annabelle stayed with her to keep a watchful eye on her.

_"When all goes wrong, what do we do?"_ Sam asked.

_"What?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Get fucked"_ Sam said, pulling out a small bag of tablets that he'd stolen from Layla's pocket. "Nabbed these off Layla" Sam said, Alicia piped up.

_"We shouldn't take those, they could have been the things that made her trip"_ Alicia warned.

_"Fuck it"_ Nathan said, grabbing a pill out of the bag and taking one, Sam and Trevor did the same. Alicia didn't take one, she walked over to the tent where Layla was and went in.

_"Woah..."_ Sam said, falling on the floor. Nathan laughed and began spinning in circles, Trevor laughed and collapsed next to Sam.

_"These are fucking good"_ Trevor said, Sam started shaking out of nowhere.

_"Sam, get up; this is so fun"_ Nathan said, still spinning round.

_"No!"_ Sam shouted, _"Lily's in trouble"_ Sam continued, jumping up and pushing past Nathan, running through the clearing.

_"Sam, wait! Not again!"_ Trevor called, remembering what happened last time Sam went off on his own after taking drugs. Alicia and Annabelle emerged out of the tent and saw what was going on.

_"What the fuck?"_ Alicia asked, Nathan stopped spinning and looked at Alicia.

_"Sam's tripping and Trevor's gone after him, isn't that marvellous?"_ Nathan replied, laughing.

_"Oh god, you took those pills didn't you?"_ Alicia asked, Nathan laughed again. _"Obviously you did"_ Alicia said. _"Let's go back in the tent, they'll be back soon"_ Alicia said, settling down to sleep, Annabelle too.

Lily was making her way through the woods, still high off of the drugs she'd taken earlier on. She heard a small branch snap from behind her, and turned round.

_"Hello?"_ She said, thinking she'd hear Adam or Alicia reply. There was nothing, just a deadly silence. She keeps walking and eventually hears the noise again, _"Hello?" _She said again, looking around once more. Lily began running, her ankle was hurting really bad, and was bleeding slightly, but she kept running. She kept running through the trees, the small branches whipping her face and catching her hair and bare legs; but she didn't care. She then managed to trip over a root on the ground and hit the ground hard, groaning in pain. She slowly heaves herself off of the ground and carries on walking, until Sam appears from behind a large clump of trees.

_"Hey old friend"_ He said, sarcastically rolling his eyes.

_"Fuck off Sam"_ Lily said, pushing past him.

_"Don't push me Lily, unless you're going to see Adam of course"_ Sam said, sarcasm still present.

_"Don't be such a hypocrite"_ Lily replied, _"You've spent the past year up Nathan's arse and haven't had enough time for any of us" _Lily continued, trying to make Sam angrier.

_"That's not true"_ Sam replied, _"You've spent loads of time with Adam and the baby, I never get to see you; we're supposed to be best friends"_ Sam continued, an agressive edge to his voice.

_"I tried! A few days ago when I called you, you were too busy doing... something with Nathan, and had the cheek to carry on when I was on the phone to you! You're the one in the wrong, NOT me!"_ Lily responded, sick of taking Sam's aggression. Sam stepped back, and looked as if he'd come to the conclusion that perhaps Lily was right.

_"I'm s-sorry"_ Sam replied, a few tears falling lamely down his face.

_"I know... I'm sorry too, we both should have made more effort"_ Lily replied, ever the diplomat.

_"Friends?"_ Sam said, _"Sure"_ Lily replied, pulling Sam into a hug. _"Let's go back to the others"_ Lily suggested, the two walking off, together again.

About one hundred metres away, Adam was wandering through the woods frantically, looking wherever he could for Lily. He was in the densest part of the woods, when he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps crackling over fallen branches.

_"Hello?"_ He said, looking around him. He wondered whether it was the drugs he'd taken, he wasn't sure. He carried on walking, but heard a louder noise this time, it felt much closer. "_Who's there?"_ Adam asked, looking around him again. All of the sudden, he saw a man dressed completely in black walking through the trees close by, Adam zoned in on his face. The two locked eyes the whole time the man was in view, his cold, dark eyes constantly staring straight back into Adam's. Adam was rooted to the spot, confused as to why a man was walking around so late at night, and what he could have possibly wanted from Adam and his friends.

Back at camp, Annabelle, Alicia and the passed-out Layla and Nathan were all in the tent together, waiting for the others to return. Annabelle awoke from the sleep she'd barely got into when she heard noises outside. She shook Alicia awake and the two girls got out of their tents to look around. The fire had gone out, and the two girls jumped when Adam emerged from nowhere.

_"The fire was still alight only a minute ago..."_ Alicia said, Annabelle grabbed hold of Alicia's hand, scared. Alicia wondered why Annabelle wasn't angry, she was just scared she thought.

_"I need your help"_ Adam said, with his hand firmly on the back of his head. _"Something - someone hit me in the back of the head, and it's bleeding pretty bad"_ Adam continued.

_"Shit"_ Alicia said, running back into the tent to grab something to wrap round Adam's head to keep it from bleeding too much; she found an old scarf she'd brought with her and walked out to give it to him. Suddenly, the car that they'd parked just by the camp-site's lights came on, and flooded the scene with bright white light.

_"Oh my god" _Annabelle said, _"Who is it!" _She shouted. Adam's eyes widened and he put his arm in front of the two girls protectively.

_"What the fuck?" _Adam asked, the car backed away and slowly drove away.

_"You don't think it could have been the others do you?"_ Alicia asked, Annabelle was shaking really hard.

_"No... they would have told us if they were leaving Alicia"_ Adam replied bluntly.

_"What the hell is going on!"_ Trevor shouted from behind them, emerging from the trees with Lily and Sam in tow.

_"Someone just stole the car"_ Adam replied, Trevor's eyes widened.

_"Fuck!... what happened to your head Adam?"_ Trevor asked.

_"I don't really know.. something hit me round the head, I'm not sure; I woke up on the floor, I passed out for a few seconds I guess"_ Adam replied, he wasn't sure what was real or fake anymore.

_"Sounds like we've all had trouble tonight"_ Annabelle said, Lily cut in.

_"It's true, I'm sure, so sure I saw somebody in the woods... I don't know whether it was because I was tripping, or if there was really someone there."_ Lily said, everyone was scared now.

_"Me too, I don't know if I fell and hit my head, I'm sure I saw a man though" _Adam continued, everyone staring frantically.

_"We've got to call an ambulance, so many of us are hurt"_ Annabelle said, wanting to get out as fast as they could.

_"I'll do it"_ Trevor said, dialling the numbers into his phone. He spoke to the emergency services, and they told them to try and get out on to the main road. The whole gang (even Layla and Nathan) tried as hard as they could to make it out; just hoping they'd make it out in one piece.

**One week later.**

It's the College ball, and everyone (including the smuggled in Adam and Lily) is there.

_"This is so awesome, nice work Annabelle!"_ Nathan said, dancing with Sam.

_"It is awesome"_ Sam added, smiling at Annabelle, as everyone clapped.

_"Thanks"_ She said, _"But I couldn't have done it without Alicia's last minute planning, she's been a life-saver!" _She finished, dancing with the others.

_"Can we sit down for a bit?" _Lily asked, her ankle still sore from last week.

_"Sure babe, let's go"_ Adam said, everyone except Sam went along, Sam was too busy enjoying the atmosphere, until he noticed Alicia leaning against the wall at the side of the dancefloor, looking at her phone.

_"Hey" _Sam said, walking over to lean next to Alicia.

_"Hey"_ She replied, _"I didn't know we were still.. you know, talking"_ She continued, she knew they were 'ok', just not friends.

_"I want to be, I don't know about you"_ Sam said, smiling at Alicia.

_"Is there any point?"_ Alicia asked, _"Most of us are going to uni next week, we'll all be gone, pretty much all of us are leaving" _She said, "We could all hate each other and it wouldn't matter" Alicia replied, bitter at the fact she knew they wouldn't stay in touch.

_"We'll still see each other Alicia, christmas, all the time"_ Sam said, Alicia wanted to believe him.

_"I guess" _She replied, smiling at Sam.

_"Shall we try to be friends then?"_ Sam said, winking at Alicia.

_"We can try... Inspector Morse"_ Alicia said, winking back.

_"Oh my god! I can't believe you remember all that way back! Was that when Lily was making fun of my hair?"_ Sam asked, laughing.

_"Yep! I remember it so well!"_ Alicia replied, clutching at her stomach from laughing so much.

Meanwhile, the others were sitting around a large circular table, where there were just enough seats for everyone to sit.

_"You okay?"_ Annabelle asked Trevor, as she moved around to sit next to him.

_"Yeah.."_ Trevor said nervously, not sure how to act, they still hadn't made up.

_"Would you like to dance?"_ Annabelle asked, putting her hand on Trevor's.

_"Could do.."_ Trevor said, _"Do you want to?"_ He asked, smiling back at Annabelle.

_"Let's go"_ Annabelle replied, as Trevor took her hand and led her on to the dancefloor.

_"How romantic"_ Lily said, laughing as Adam put his arm round her. _"Do you want to dance?"_ Lily asked, Adam sighed.

_"What happened to guys asking girls to dance?" _Adam joked, laughing at Lily. She nudged him gently in the chest, smirking.

_"Come on!"_ She shouted, pulling him out of his chair and joining Annabelle and Trevor on the dancefloor. Nathan got up and walked over to Sam and Alicia.

_"Do you mind if I take Sam for a dance?"_ Nathan asked, smiling at Alicia.

_"Go for it"_ She replied, smiling at Nathan, trying to make peace. Nathan took Sam's hand and they began walking away when Sam grabbed Alicia's hand.

_"Come on"_ He said, "_We'll go out there and really make this a night to remember, before we all go to uni"_ Sam said, knowing Alicia couldn't say no to a dance.

_"Fuck yeah"_ Alicia replied, running onto the dancefloor with Sam, Nathan, Lily, Adam, Annabelle and Trevor, where they all danced together, laughing, smiling and remembering the good times of the past two years.

* * *

**THE END**


	20. The End

**That's the end of it, that's the final chapter done which will feature generation four!**

I just wanted to post this last little chapter to say thankyou to everyone, everybody who read this, everybody who reviewed, everybody who bothered to sit down and read through the endless amounts of chapters, it means so much.

I'm working on the next generation already, but I don't want to do it if people aren't interested! So if you are, feel free to review and let me know, and of course if you have any thoughts on this gen please let me know, thankyou so much again, it means so much.

It's just sad we have to say goodbye to these characters, but I'm gonna be honest and say I'm insanely excited to make up more stories and characters to write about!

Thanks again,

Charlie.

And of course, goodbye to **Adam, Sherri, Lily, Alicia, Hayley, Trevor, Sam, Annabelle, and Nathan!**


End file.
